MALE DEPOSE
by tmarionlie
Summary: Namaku Xi. Aku pria independen, tampan dan mapan, tapi aku 'gay'. Aku mencari seorang pria yang siap untuk kujadikan simpanan. [SPECIAL FOR 'HUNHAN BUBBLETEA COUPLE' EVENT] [HunHan] [Chapter 4 Update]
1. Prolog

**.**

**.**

**MALE DEPOSE**

**.**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**.**

**HunHan | Yaoi | Hurt | Romance | Mature**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! FF INI TERINSPIRASI DARI NOVEL BERJUDUL 'ISTANA KEDUA' KARYA 'ASMA NADIA', TAPI FF INI BUKAN REMAKE.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-HunHan Bubbletea Couple-**

**.**

Gorden jendela berkibar. Udara berhembus dingin. Detak-detik jarum jam dinding bergerak memutar, suaranya halus namun mampu memecahkan kesunyian dalam ruangan kamar itu. Punggung pemuda berkaus hitam itu agak condong ke depan. Perutnya menempel pada sisian meja, dan bokongnya menekan bantalan kursi dengan posisi tubuh tak tegaknya. Jari-jari kanannya memegang _mouse_, bersiap men-_dial_ internet. Sepasang matanya yang berkelopak redup menatap lurus pada layar _notebook_ berbingkai hitam itu, dan bibirnya terbuka sedikit saat koneksi internetnya tersambung. Jari-jarinya menekan beberapa tombol pada _keyboard_ dengan cepat, lalu layar _notebook_ menampilkan setumpuk _e_-_mail_ yang masuk ke _inbox_-nya.

"Sampah."

Tangannya kembali memutar _mouse_, lalu iseng-iseng ia meng-klik salah satu _e_-_mail_ yang ia sebut 'sampah' itu.

.

'_Congratulations, your e-mail address has won!_

_Dear Winner, we are pleased to announce to you as one of the bla bla bla…_

.

Bibirnya tersenyum. _Hadiah? Lucu sekali_ –pikirnya. Jarinya kembali bergerak, mengalihkan kursor ke _e_-_mail_ lainnya.

.

_Drugstore with 75% discount!_

_Products : hydrocodone ($ 35,24 per box), Viagra ($ 17,45 per box), Cialis ($ 2,25 per pill), and anything else you might desire. Visit to WWW. HAPPYSEX. COM._

.

"Haha…" tawanya berderai sambil mengarahkan kursornya menuju _deleted_ _items_. "Aku mungkin akan mencoba memesan, tapi tak sekarang. Maaf, tapi kau belum beruntung," gumamnya sambil mengarahkan kursornya ke _e_-mail lainnya.

Matanya terus-menerus menyusuri _inbox-_nya hingga letih. Bosan, tak ada yang menarik. Hidupnya benar-benar membosankan. Tak ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Dia tampan, dewasa, mapan. Tapi sayang, pengalamannya dalam hal asmara masih sangat minim. Ah bukan, bahkan pengalaman asmaranya masih nol. Hei, pria mana yang sudah berumur 29 tahun tapi belum pernah berpacaran sekalipun?.

Dia tegakkan posisi duduknya, lalu dia berputar-putar di kursi itu sambil menatap langit-langit kamar Apartemen mewahnya. Otaknya mendidih saat pikirannya melayang pada sesosok pria tinggi yang merupakan rekan bisnisnya, yang dapat dengan mudahnya menggaet gadis manapun yang ia suka. Tentu saja, Kris sangat tampan, penampilannya modis, dan pria itu sangat maskulin. Gadis mana yang tak akan terpikat padanya. Bahkan yang paling terbaru, sekretarisnya yang bertubuh aduhai bahkan telah jatuh dalam pesona pria itu hanya dalam beberapa kali pertemuan mereka di ruang _meeting_.

"Hhhhh…"

Desahan itu dia akhiri dengan satu kekehan kecil. _Menggelikkan_, -pikirnya. Terus terang saja, dirinya sendiri pun bahkan 'pernah' tertarik pada pria itu. _Ups!_

Decakan pelan keluar dari bibirnya saat ia menyadari kekonyolannya, tapi yah…siapa yang bisa menahan gejolak seksualitas seperti itu? Dia memang 'menyimpang', dan –Ouwh, sial! _Ini menjijikkan,_ lebih baik tak usah membahas hal itu!

Bola matanya turun, beralih dari langit-langit kamar. Dia tatap seisi ruangan kamarnya yang mewah. Ranjangnya mewah, diimpor dari Eropa. Sayangnya terlihat kaku dan juga dingin. Beberapa _furniture_ _modern_ yang berada di sekitar kamar juga sengaja ia pilih dari kualitas yang paling baik. Uang sama sekali bukan masalah untuknya. Dia adalah pria mapan yang sukses, hanya saja ia kesepian. Dia sangat membutuhkan pendamping hidup, dia ingin menikah. Tapi hal itu bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Oh ayolah, dia kesepian bukan karena tak ada wanita yang mau dengannya. Tak sedikit gadis-gadis genit di kantor mencoba menggoda dengan berbagai cara, tapi tentu saja hal itu akan luput dari perhatiannya. Dia tak ingin menikah dengan wanita, karena ia '_berbeda'_. Perbedaan itu akan terlihat sangat menjijikkan jika diketahui oleh orang lain. Tidak, ia tak bisa membongkarnya. Dia adalah pria terhormat. Hal menjijikkan itu adalah sebuah aib, dan ia tak bisa membayangkan jika saja orang-orang tahu jika dia adalah seorang –_ah, hentikan, jangan diteruskan!_

Dia pijit pelipisnya, lalu ia memejamkan mata dan mengatur nafas. Dia bukan mengantuk, tapi dia sedang berusaha menyingkirkan semua _animo_-nya. Dia tak ingin terperangkap dalam hasrat besar yang telah lama terpendam itu. Tak dia pungkiri dia butuh kasih sayang dari seseorang, tapi siapa yang mau melakukan itu untuk pria yang '_berbeda'_ seperti dirinya? Pasti sangat sulit menemukan seseorang yang ideal seperti yang dia inginkan.

Dia masih memejamkan matanya sambil berpikir, lalu tiba-tiba saja sebuah pemikiran tak masuk akal melintasi pikirannya. Bibirnya tersenyum, lalu ia terkekeh. Dia membuka mata lalu ia menggeleng-geleng putus asa pada isi otaknya sendiri. Dia raih sebungkus rokok dari atas meja, lalu ia sulut satu batang. Pemikiran tadi masih menari-nari dalam kepalanya, membuat jantungnya berdebar aneh. Keningnya berkerut dalam, lalu ia menegakkan posisi tubuhnya.

"Yah, tak ada salahnya di coba. Lagipula ini hanya iseng," gumamnya.

Dia mengarahkan ujung rokoknya ke asbak dan ia tekan ujungnya, sampai warna oranye di ujung rokok itu menghilang. Kemudian dengan cepat ia menghadap layar _notebook_-nya lagi. Dia bimbang memutuskan kalimat pertama, tapi akhirnya jari-jarinya mengetikkan sebuah kalimat pembuka yang ia rasa paling pas, tanpa basa-basi, tak bertele-tele. Dia mengetikkan beberapa kalimat hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada kalimat penutup. Untuk beberapa saat, ia baca ulang hasil curahan otaknya itu sebelum ia memutuskan koneksi internetnya dan beranjak ke ranjangnya untuk tidur. Besok ia harus kembali bekerja, karena itu ia tak boleh tidur terlalu larut malam ini.

.

.

.

_Namaku Xi. Aku pria independen, tampan dan mapan, tapi aku 'gay'. Aku mencari seorang pria yang siap untuk kujadikan simpanan. Aku akan memberikan gaji yang besar untuk siapa saja yang bersedia menjadi simpananku. Aku tak akan memberikan syarat yang berat. Aku hanya membutuhkan seorang pria yang mampu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Aku adalah pria terhormat, karena itu kuharap pria yang datang padaku setidaknya memiliki intelegensi yang sepadan. Tak perlu repot melakukan apapun untukku, karena aku bukan mencari seorang budak. Aku hanya butuh di sayangi, lalu aku tak akan meminta apapun lagi. Jangan takut, aku tak akan menuntut sex. Aku hanya ingin seseorang memberikan perhatian padaku seperti seorang kekasih. Jika berminat, hubungi aku segera dan kita akan adakan pertemuan._

– _Xi. Seoul, 20 October 2014 –_

.

.

.

_Hai Tuan Xi, namaku Sehun, 23 tahun. Jadi kapan kita bisa bertemu?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apakah Prolog ini layak dilanjut ke Chapter 1? Review jussaeyo, XD.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**MALE DEPOSE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**.**

**HunHan**

**.**

**Yaoi | Hurt & Comfort | Romance | Mature**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-CHAPTER 1-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-HunHan Bubbletea Couple-**

**.**

September. Padahal musim panas baru saja terlewati beberapa minggu yang lalu, namun udara sudah mulai mendingin. Untung saja di dalam kedai kopi kecil ini udaranya lumayan hangat berkat pemanas ruangan yang disediakan oleh sang pemilik. Luhan menopangkan dagu sambil menatap ke samping kiri. Tatapan matanya menembus etalase bening di sebelah kirinya, melihat daun-daun pepohonan yang berguguran di luar _coffee shop_. Sesekali ia mengecek arloji, lalu ia akan mendesah dan mengumpat. Seharusnya bukan dia yang berada di sini lebih dulu. Seharusnya pria berusia 23 tahun itu yang menunggunya.

Menyandarkan punggungnya yang lelah, Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya dari pemandangan musim gugur yang berada di luar sana. Tangannya terasa gatal, ingin segera meraih bungkus rokok dari saku _coat_ cokelat yang ia pakai lalu menyulutnya barang sebatang atau dua batang. Sayangnya di ruangan ini telah diberi peringatan besar-besar untuk larangan merokok bagi para pengunjungnya. Peraturan konyol yang membuatnya lagi-lagi mendecak dan sedikit mengumpat jengkel. Menggelikkan jika memikirkan bahwa seseorang yang agung seperti dirinya harus menurut pada peraturan menyebalkan yang diciptakan oleh pemilik kedai kopi 'kecil' berdesain mewah yang berdiri di pinggir jalanan ini. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja –ah, lupakan.

Luhan merogoh saku, kemudian meraih ponselnya sendiri dan mulai memainkan _game_ agar ia tak mati kebosanan. Baru beberapa menit, layar ponselnya yang sejak tadi menampilkan pertarungan antara bajak laut dan monster gurita tergantikan oleh _icon_ telepon yang diiringi oleh nada sambung berikut getaran. Dengusan muak terlepas dari hidung Luhan, tapi ia tetap menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ya."

"….."

"Tak perlu meminta maaf. Aku di dalam, masuklah. Meja nomor 14."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari seberang, Luhan memutus sambungan ponselnya secara sepihak. Terus terang saja ia hampir kehilangan minat pada pemuda tak tahu diri bernama Oh Sehun yang akan ia temui sebentar lagi. Menunggu adalah hal yang paling ia benci. Dan ia baru tersadar bahwa betapa tololnya ia karena mau menunggu pria asing yang tak jelas asal-usulnya itu sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Ia menutup segala aplikasi ponselnya lalu hanya duduk diam, menyandarkan punggung dengan nyaman sambil menyilangkan lengan di depan dada. Posisi duduknya yang arogan sempat menarik minat pengunjung lain untuk memberikan perhatian padanya. Raut wajahnya menampilkan ekpresi yang begitu dingin, sama sekali tak sesuai dengan wajahnya yang manis. Matanya awas, mengamati setiap manusia yang masuk ke dalam _coffee shop_, hingga ia menangkap sosok tinggi yang berjalan masuk sambil memperbaiki letak topi dan tas ranselnya beberapa menit kemudian.

Pemuda tinggi yang menggendong ransel pada bahunya itu terlihat celingukan ke sana-sini, hingga Luhan tak ragu bila pemuda itulah yang sedang ia tunggu. Luhan hanya diam memperhatikan dari jauh, hingga pada akhirnya pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya. Wajahnya tak begitu jelas karena _cap baseball_ bercorak merah yang ia pakai. Matanya hanya dapat melihat kontur tubuh pria berkulit sangat putih itu dari jauh. Luhan masih tak bergeming ketika pemuda itu melambaikan tangan dan melangkah lebar menuju ke arahnya, tapi matanya tak dapat beralih fokus lagi ketika jarak mereka telah begitu dekat. Sistem penglihatannya seolah terganggu dalam sekejap ketika pemuda pucat itu memutar posisi _brim _dari _cap_ merah yang ia pakai ke arah belakang, membuat mata Luhan seolah melihat cahaya tak wajar yang mengiringi langkah pria berkulit pucat yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya itu. Entah mengapa ia terlihat begitu bersinar, dan juga–

"Meja nomor 14. Tuan Xi?" Pemuda itu membungkuk satu kali di hadapan Luhan, membuat Luhan terkesiap hingga pikirannya teralihkan dari keterpanaannya yang tak masuk akal. Ia menatap pemuda itu dari rambut hingga ujung kaki, menganalitis penampilannya dengan begitu cermat hingga fokusnya lagi-lagi mengarah ke wajah pemuda itu.

'_Tampan_' –batinnya memuji.

"Oh Sehun?" tanya Luhan, memastikan. Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Duduklah," katanya lagi, mempersilahkan pria itu duduk dengan nyaman.

"Terima kasih."

Pria bernama Oh Sehun itu menurunkan tas ranselnya, kemudian meletakkannya begitu saja di lantai. Dia duduk tepat di seberang Luhan, lalu terlihat sibuk menggulung kabel _headset_ putih yang sejak tadi mengalung di sekitar jaket _sport_ berwarna biru yang ia kenakan, sementara Luhan hanya diam sambil memperhatikan wajah pemuda tampan yang duduk di seberangnya itu.

"Kau 23?" tanya Luhan, membuat gerakan pria itu terhenti. Tatapan mereka bertemu untuk sekejap, lalu pria itu mengangguk.

"Ya."

"Tapi kau terlihat lebih muda dari usiamu," kata Luhan menilai.

Pria itu tertawa kecil, lalu menopangkan dagu di hadapan Luhan. "Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian, terima kasih. Tapi sejujurnya, Anda terlihat lebih muda dariku Tuan Xi…" katanya.

Luhan menaikkan alisnya._ 'Apa dia sedang menggombaliku?'_ –pikirnya. Lalu ia hanya mengedikkan bahu sebagai respon. Lagi-lagi ia diam dan hanya menatap Sehun lekat-lekat. Ia tak menyangka jika pria yang ia pilih ini adalah pria yang sangat santai sekali dan juga–seksi. Dia kira dia akan menemukan pria kikuk atau semacamnya kemarin, tapi untunglah si Oh Sehun ini bukan tipe pria membosankan seperti itu.

"Xi Lu Han. Kau bisa memanggilku Luhan, bukan Tuan atau Tuan Xi," kata Luhan sambil menjulurkan tangan. Sehun melemparkan senyum tampan yang sempat membuat Luhan merasa meleleh dalam sekejap sebelum ia sambut uluran tangan Luhan dengan hangat.

"Kau sudah tahu namaku. Panggil aku Sehun, itu nama asliku."

Luhan mengangguk tanpa minat.

"Maaf atas keterlambatanku. Beberapa hal membuatku tak bisa tepat waktu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menebusnya."

Luhan membuang nafas satu kali. "Lupakan. Lebih baik kita membicarakan soal kontrak segera. Aku tak suka membuang-buang waktu."

Sehun mengedikkan bahu sekali, kemudian kembali menopangkan dagu sambil menatap Luhan lekat-lekat. "Bisakah kita langsung membicarakan berapa gaji pokok yang akan kudapatkan?" tanya Sehun tanpa basa-basi, membuat senyuman miring Luhan jadi muncul karena ucapannya.

"Sebelum kita membahas itu, aku ingin bertanya tentang beberapa hal."

Sehun mengangguk. "Tanyakan saja."

Luhan menarik nafasnya satu kali. "Mengapa kau mau menerima pekerjaan ini?"

"Karena aku tertarik."

"Apa yang membuatmu tertarik?"

"Aku butuh uang."

"Untuk apa?"

Sehun menaikkan alisnya. "Haruskah aku mengatakan alasannya padamu?"

Luhan terdiam sekejap, lalu…"baiklah, lupakan."

Sehun mengedikkan bahu.

Mereka terdiam hingga beberapa detik hingga akhirnya Luhan membuka suara. "Kau tahu kan, dengan menerima pekerjaan ini, kau secara mutlak akan menjadi 'milikku' sampai aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kontrak. Kau tak berhak menuntut apapun, termasuk mengajukan tuntutan untuk mengakhiri kontrak sebelum aku merasa bosan padamu dan memutuskan untuk tak memakaimu lagi. Aku adalah yang memutuskan segala hal di sini, bukan kau. Kau baik-baik saja dengan semua itu?"

"Oke."

"Bagus. Kau tak perlu cemas, aku tak akan menuntut banyak padamu. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, aku hanya butuh kau berakting sebagai kekasihku dan juga menjaga mulutmu rapat-rapat mengenai–kau tahu maksudku. Setelah itu kau tak perlu melakukan apapun lagi. Aku tak akan memaksamu melakukan hal-hal aneh untukku, jadi kau tenang saja."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

Keheningan panjang menyelimuti hingga beberapa lama. Sehun menatap lurus pada pola-pola kambium kayu yang tampak jelas pada meja yang berada di bawah lengannya. Dengan jari telunjuk, ia merasakan tekstur halus meja itu sementara keningnya berkerut, berpikir. Ucapan Luhan mengenai kontrak yang tak berujung itu sedikit banyak mengusik pikirannya karena alasan tertentu, meskipun ia berpura-pura tak terganggu oleh hal itu –ah tidak, sebenarnya ia merasa terganggu, _sejujurnya_. Namun Sehun kemudian menyadari jika segala yang ia lakukan pasti akan memiliki konsekuensi, karena itu ia akan mencoba menerima segalanya dengan kemurahan hati yang ia miliki dan tetap bersikap setenang yang ia bisa.

"Lalu, tentang seks dan–"

"Aku sudah mencantumkan poin yang satu itu pada _e-mail_ sampah yang kukirimkan padamu, Oh Sehun. Tenang saja, aku tak akan menuntutmu untuk memuaskanku di ranjang." Luhan menunjukkan ekpresi sedikit keras, merasa agak terganggu oleh pertanyaan itu.

Sehun lagi-lagi mengangguk mengerti dan hanya diam setelahnya.

"Jadi apa keputusanmu, Sehun?"

Sehun menghela nafas beratnya, kemudian ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang ia duduki. Ia tatap wajah Luhan lekat-lekat, dan mulai bertanya-tanya tentang mengapa pria semenarik Luhan harus rela mengeluarkan uang hanya untuk membayar seorang kekasih palsu seperti dirinya? Luhan sangat memikat–menurutnya. Segala yang ada pada diri pria itu sangat menarik, jujur saja. Lagipula soal orientasinya itu, sepertinya pria-pria tampan seharusnya tak akan menolak menjadi kekasihnya, jika mengingat bagaimana penampilan Luhan serta–

'_Bukankah kau sangat kaya?'_ –batin Sehun.

"Oh Sehun?" Luhan melambaikan tangan tepat di depan wajah Sehun, menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya. "Kau memutuskan untuk meneruskan kontrak, atau–"

"Tentu saja."

'_Tentu saja aku akan menerima pekerjaan tak masuk akal ini karena aku harus melakukannya. Aku tak punya pilihan, jika kau ingin tahu.' –_batin Sehun, kesal.

"Baiklah. Kurasa pembicaraan kali ini cukup. Hal-hal lainnya akan kita bicarakan lain kali. Jadi, Oh Sehun…mulai dari sini dan entah sampai kapan, kau adalah milikku. Aku ingin kau selalu ada ketika kubutuhkan, kapanpun aku ingin kau berada di dekatku."

Sehun mengangguk satu kali. "Ya, aku mengerti."

"Kau bawa barang-barangmu kan?"

"Tentu. Kurasa semua yang kubutuhkan sudah kuletakkan di sini," kata Sehun sambil menendang pelan ransel hitam yang berada di sisi kaki kanannya.

"Bagus. Sekarang ikutlah denganku. Kita akan pulang."

Lagi-lagi Sehun mengangguk. Ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya, menyambar tas ranselnya yang tergeletak di sisi kaki kanannya sebelum ia mengikuti langkah kaki Luhan yang telah lebih dulu berjalan menuju luar _coffee shop_. Angin kencang serta dedaunan yang rontok dari pohon-pohon di sekitarnya menemani langkah kaki mereka sepanjang jalan menuju lokasi parkir. Sehun menatap punggung Luhan yang berjalan lambat dengan langkah arogan di hadapannya, mengamati bagaimana mungilnya tubuh pria itu. Aroma parfumnya yang mahal berkali-kali terhirup oleh indera penciuman Sehun ketika angin tanpa sengaja membawa aroma Luhan itu ke hidungnya, hingga tanpa butuh waktu lama otaknya telah merekam dengan sangat jelas aroma itu, lalu menyimpannya di sana. Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika ia melihat Luhan berhenti melangkah di depannya. Dia sengaja menaikkan alisnya saat Luhan berbalik untuk menatapnya, mencoba bertanya dengan isyarat mata.

"Hei Oh Sehun, apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Satu pertanyaan mudah tetapi sulit untuk ia jawab. Rasa kesal dan juga sakit tiba-tiba saja menyengat kepala Sehun ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Luhan.

_Apa yang harus ia jawab?_

Sehun memperbaiki letak tas ranselnya dan membasahi bibir. Ia menatap Luhan lekat-lekat, lalu–

"Tidak."

Dan Luhan melemparkan senyuman kecil untuknya sebelum pemuda itu kembali berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Male Depose-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apartemen berfurniture modern adalah hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh indera penglihatan Sehun ketika Luhan membawanya masuk ke dalam Apartemennya untuk yang pertama kali. Ruangan-ruangan dalam Apartemen Luhan berukuran luas, yang memiliki tema berbeda-beda di setiap ruangannya. Dia menghempaskan bokongnya dan berusaha nyaman berada di Apartemen mewah ini sementara 'pemiliknya' sedang mengambilkan air untuknya. Sehun sedang mengamati salah satu _rubix cube_ yang ia raih dari berbagai macam bentuk rubik yang terletak di atas meja ketika Luhan muncul dari dapur.

"Aku selalu menggunakan benda itu ketika aku sedang mengalami _mood_ yang buruk, dan benda itu selalu berhasil membuat _mood_-ku menjadi lebih baik," kata Luhan sambil menyodorkan 2 kaleng minuman dingin untuknya.

Sehun menatap kaleng-kaleng minuman itu selama beberapa saat, dan ia memilih salah satu kaleng yang berwarna merah.

"Kukira kau akan memilih bir," kata Luhan sambil duduk tepat di samping Sehun.

"Tidak, aku tak suka bir."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah cukup umur untuk meminum minuman ini?" kata Luhan dengan senyuman samar yang terukir di bibir. Ia membuka penutup kaleng bir yang tak dipilih oleh Sehun dan meminumnya dengan cepat, membiarkan pria yang duduk di sisi kiri menatapnya dengan tatapan datar namun penuh makna di dalamnya. Alisnya naik sebelah ketika ia menangkap tatapan Sehun yang begitu dalam. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Sehun berdehem canggung sambil menyusuri tengkuknya sendiri menggunakan tangan kiri, kemudian ia membuka kaleng minuman yang ia pegang dan meneguknya satu kali sebelum ia kembali menoleh pada Luhan. "Tak apa, hanya saja bir tak begitu bagus untuk kesehatan lambung."

Luhan tertawa kecil dan menunjuk kaleng soda yang dipegang oleh Sehun. "Cola juga tak begitu bagus untuk kesehatan lambung."

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya lalu tersenyum simpul sambil meletakkan kaleng minumannya ke permukaan meja. "Apakah kita akan membuat surat kontrak atau sejenisnya?"

Luhan terdiam, kemudian meletakkan kaleng birnya ke permukaan meja dengan raut wajah tak senang. "Kau ingin aku membuat surat ilegal semacam itu? Apa kau takut aku hanya akan mempekerjakanmu tanpa membayar? Tch, yang benar saja Oh Sehun…aku bukan manusia rendahan seperti itu. Aku bisa membelimu jika aku mau."

Sehun tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar nada ketidak-sukaan yang begitu kentara dalam kalimat pongah yang Luhan ucapkan. Dia melirik sekilas ke arah Luhan yang sedang menatapnya dengan sengit, dan senyumnya semakin mengembang saat ia melihat rona pipi Luhan yang menggelap entah karena bir, atau karena marah, atau entah karena apa.

"Jangan tersinggung Tuan Xi. Aku sama sekali tak mencurigaimu akan melakukan tindakan eksploitasi atau semacamnya padaku. Lagipula aku bukan pria lemah yang akan dengan sangat mudah kau bodohi. Hanya saja, kita ini baru mengenal, dan–"

"Aku akan membayarmu di muka, jadi hentikan topik menyebalkan ini sekarang juga! Gunakan saja kemampuan akting terbaikmu untuk memanjakanku Oh Sehun. Ah, kau bahkan sudah menyebalkan sekali sekarang." Luhan berdecak dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Sehun. "Berikan nomor rekening bank-mu, aku akan mentransfer gaji pertamamu secepatnya."

Sehun menatap ponsel itu dengan senyuman simpulnya. "Kau yakin tak akan menyesal mempercayaiku? Aku bisa saja kabur setelah mendapatkan uangmu, Tuan Xi."

"Berhenti memanggilku 'Tuan Xi' dan berikan saja nomor rekeningmu. Sekedar informasi, jika kau membawa kabur uangku pun tak akan menjadi masalah yang begitu besar untukku. Aku memiliki banyak, asal kau tahu."

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa…"

Sehun menyambut ponsel mahal itu dan mengetikkan nomor rekeningnya di sana sebelum ia kembalikan lagi ponsel itu kepada pemiliknya. Luhan mengutak-atik ponselnya beberapa detik sebelum meletakkan ponsel itu secara sembarangan di meja. Keheningan kembali tercipta hingga beberapa detik yang membosankan. Sehun hanya diam sambil membolak-balik rubik yang ia pegang, sedangkan Luhan sibuk mengamati lekukan wajah Sehun lekat-lekat dari sisi kanan yang mampu ia raih dengan matanya. Bola matanya yang cokelat bergerak lambat, menyusuri bentuk alis Sehun yang sempurna, lekukan hidung Sehun yang mancung, philtrum mungil berlekuk dalam yang menyambut bibir tipis berwarna merah yang tampak basah karena pemiliknya berkali-kali menjilatnya entah karena kebiasaan atau apa. Bulu-bulu halus pada wajah Sehun tampak bersinar samar di kulitnya yang kekurangan pigmen itu, dan bibir Luhan naik sedikit ketika matanya menangkap setitik noda hitam di leher kanan pemuda pucat itu. Sebuah titik hitam kecil yang tampak menggoda dan juga seksi.

Luhan terkesiap saat Sehun tiba-tiba saja menoleh ke arahnya. Keduanya saling berkedip-kedip canggung ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, tapi selanjutnya Luhan memanas sendiri saat Sehun melemparkan senyuman yang sangat tampan untuknya.

"Bagaimana cara memecahkan teka-teki benda ini?" tanya Sehun, mengangkat benda berbentuk kubus itu di samping wajahnya sendiri.

Luhan menelan ludahnya satu kali, lalu ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada _rubix_ _cube_ yang berada dalam genggaman Sehun itu dan bersikap setenang mungkin. "Aku akan mengajarimu," katanya sambil meraih benda berpola kotak-kotak yang berwarna-warni itu dari tangan Sehun. Darahnya sedikit berdesir dan jantungnya berdebar tak nyaman ketika Sehun menggeser posisi duduk lebih dekat dengan dirinya hingga lehernya terasa geli akibat helaan nafas Sehun yang hangat. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya berinteraksi sedekat ini dengan seseorang. Dia akui jika ia memang payah dalam urusan–itu. Luhan tak menyangka jika memiliki kekasih sewaan akan membuatnya menjadi gugup sendiri seperti sekarang.

'_Kendalikan dirimu Luhan. Dimana otakmu? Kau adalah Xi Lu Han yang agung. Kau tak perlu berdebar seperti idiot hanya karena pria asing bayaran yang bahkan baru kau temui dua jam yang lalu.'_

Luhan mendesah ketika suara hatinya memaki di dalam kepalanya. Ia mengumpat dalam hati. Tentu saja ia bukan orang idiot seperti yang suara hatinya bilang. Dia adalah Xi Lu Han yang terhormat, dan pria asing yang berada di sampingnya ini bukanlah siapa-siapa selain hanya sekedar manekin hidup yang ia bayar untuk menemani hari-harinya yang hampa. Ia berjengit geli ketika nafas Sehun terasa semakin dekat dengan kulit lehernya. Sebenarnya pemuda itu tak melakukan apapun selain hanya memperhatikan gerakan lincah tangan Luhan yang sibuk mengobrak-abrik susunan rubik yang ia pegang. Tapi entah mengapa Luhan merasa gugup dan juga merasa tak nyaman sendiri. _Well_, bukankah yang seharusnya ia lakukan hanyalah menikmati semuanya? Bukankah ia seharusnya mulai membiasakan diri?

Tujuan utamanya memiliki kekasih simpanan adalah agar dirinya mendapatkan segala hal yang biasanya didapatkan orang-orang dari pasangan mereka, termasuk _skinship_ dan hal menyenangkan lainnya. Seharusnya ia menikmati debaran-debaran itu dengan antusias, tapi debaran aneh itu entah mengapa justru membuatnya merasa takut karena beberapa alasan konyol yang hinggap dalam otaknya. Aneh, dan juga membingungkan. Salah satu alasan konyol itu adalah karena 'ia telah tertarik pada si Oh Sehun ini sejak pertama kali mereka bertatapan muka, _tadi –dua jam yang lalu_.' Sepertinya ia gagal mengendalikan hormon _gay_-nya sesuai apa yang telah ia rencanakan sejak kemarin. Pria berwajah tampan sangat mudah membuatnya terpikat, dan sialnya si manekin hidup ini sangat tampan dan masuk dalam tipe pria idamannya. Itu menyedihkan dan juga memalukan. Luhan tak ingin ketertarikan tak masuk akal itu akan menjebaknya ke dalam hal rumit dan menyebalkan nantinya. Dia harus siaga. Dia akan baik-baik saja dengan hubungan palsu ini. Ini hanya main-main. Pengusir kebosanan. Ini hanya iseng. Segalanya hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Ia hanya perlu bersikap konservatif dan tetap menjadi Xi Lu Han yang agung. Kesendiriannya selama ini hanya karena tak ada seseorangpun yang mampu 'meraih dan menyentuhnya'. Ya, seharusnya ia berpikir begitu. _Memang seharusnya begitu._

Sehun menautkan alisnya dengan bingung saat Luhan meletakkan 'rubik setengah jadinya' itu secara sembarangan di permukaan meja kaca yang berada di hadapan mereka. Pria bersurai cokelat madu itu berdiri dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, menatap Sehun dari atas dengan dagu yang diangkat sedikit tinggi.

"Aku akan mandi sekarang. Simpan saja barang-barangmu di kamarku. Setelah itu kita akan pergi bersenang-senang."

Sehun bahkan belum sempat mengeluarkan suara untuk menjawab ucapan Luhan, tapi pria manis itu telah berjalan menuju ke salah satu pintu bercat hitam dan masuk ke dalamnya. Menghela nafas lelah, Sehun menyambar ransel hitamnya dan melangkah mengikuti arah dimana Luhan menghilang tadi. Ketika ia membuka pintu hitam itu untuk pertama kalinya, ia disambut oleh kamar bernuansa _gothic_ dengan dominasi cat hitam suram di seluruh ruangan kamarnya. Ranjang Luhan berwarna hitam, dengan sprei yang juga hitam–sedikit list perak di beberapa bagian. Untung saja gorden kamarnya tak hitam juga, jadi kamar ini tak terlihat sesuram gedung tua yang telah satu abad ditinggalkan–ehm, sebenarnya tak sesuram itu juga. Kamar ini sangat mewah, sungguh. Ranjang Victorian style dan beberapa furniture antik bertebaran di sana-sini, hanya saja nuansa gothicnya membuat Sehun merasa sedikit kurang nyaman. Dia merasa sedang berada di dalam kamar tidur seorang Vampir. Apalagi AC ruangan begitu dingin, membuat udara semakin lembab saja di musim gugur yang dinginnya sudah menyiksa ini. Seharusnya Luhan menyalakan pemanas ruangan dan bukan AC, ugh…lupakan.

Ransel hitam berukuran besar yang ia pegang, ia bawa ke arah ranjang. Sehun baru berniat membongkarnya, namun urung ketika pintu kecil di sudut ruangan terbuka dan Luhan muncul dari dalam sana. Handuk putih yang melilit di sekitar pinggang, rambut cokelat yang basah, dan kulit tubuh yang menguarkan aroma mint lebih membuatnya tertarik ketimbang membongkar sedikit barang yang ia bawa untuk menginap di sini. Ya, menginap. Itu adalah hal penting yang Luhan inginkan, dan sebagai pria simpanan pemuda kaya ini, Sehun harus menerima semua itu tanpa banyak protes. Segalanya, Luhan yang memutuskan. Dia hanya harus menuruti segala keinginan pemuda itu nantinya.

"Apa kau sedang memandangiku, Tuan Oh?"

Sehun terkesiap dari pikirannya saat suara Luhan tiba-tiba saja menyapa telinganya. Senyum simpul pemuda manis itu membawanya ke dalam satu pemikiran aneh tentang mengapa wajah seorang pria tulen bisa begitu mirip dengan wajah seorang gadis. Jika saja Luhan menggunakan _wig_, pasti…

"Tak salah kan kalau aku memandangi kekasihku sendiri?"

Sehun memutuskan untuk berkelakar untuk mengurangi kekakuan hubungan mereka. Yah…menjalani hubungan palsu dengan orang asing yang baru kau kenal bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ini bukanlah drama-drama roman seperti yang sering ia lihat di dalam televisi. Ia bukanlah aktor drama yang bisa dengan mudah menyatu dengan lawan main meskipun baru saling mengenal. Tapi ia akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk hubungan ini. Meskipun ini hanyalah hubungan palsu, tapi hubungan ini harus terjalin secara alami. Dia akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menyenangkan Luhan. Dengan begitu Luhan akan mengakuinya sebagai pria simpanan yang hebat, dan pastinya ia akan mendapatkan banyak keuntungan dari hal itu. Pria kaya seperti Luhan pasti akan memberikan apapun yang ia mau asal ia mampu memanjakan pria itu sampai Luhan benar-benar terbuai.

Dua buah lengan dingin mendarat pada bahunya, membuat Sehun lagi-lagi tersentak dari pikirannya. Tubuh setengah telanjang yang masih terasa dingin karena baru diguyur air berada tepat di depan wajahnya, membuat ia mampu melihat betapa mulusnya kulit itu. Sehun mendongak, menemukan wajah mungil yang mirip wanita itu sedang tersenyum padanya meskipun sedikit. Dagu yang terangkat angkuh seperti biasanya tak mengurangi paras indah lelaki itu, dan Sehun kembali terpana dibuatnya. Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Luhan, namun Sehun mengerti jika pria itu menginginkan ia melakukan sesuatu.

Sehun melemparkan senyum simpul untuk Luhan. Tanpa ragu ia memeluk pinggang pria itu, mendaratkan bibirnya pada perut Luhan yang telanjang, mengecupinya di beberapa tempat. Ia bangkit perlahan dari posisi duduknya, dan lengan Luhan mengikuti gerakannya, tetap memeluk leher Sehun. Sehun tak mengerti mengapa bola mata cokelat jernih itu begitu memikat. Pemiliknya begitu manis, ia akui hal itu. Bola mata cokelatnya tersembunyi di balik kelopaknya ketika Sehun mendaratkan dua jari untuk mengelus pipi halus pemuda itu. Raut wajah Luhan terlihat amat menikmati belaian tangannya, membuat Sehun agak berdebar. Diam-diam ia cermati wajah mungil itu. Bulu mata yang panjang, hidung dan bibirnya tampak begitu sempurna. Ia tekan pikirannya sendiri. Sejujurnya ia adalah pria normal yang masih tertarik pada gadis-gadis cantik. Namun bersama pemuda ini, ia mau tak mau–harus mau–merubah seksualitasnya menjadi homo untuk sementara. Ya, tak apa. Lagipula Luhan bukanlah pria tampan berbadan kekar berotot yang akan membuatnya muntah nanti. Pemuda ini cantik. Ehm, ya…cantik.

"Cium aku Sehun…"

Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan payah ketika Luhan bersuara dengan mata yang tetap terpejam. Gerakan tangannya terhenti. Entah mengapa debaran jantungnya agak lebih gila dari yang tadi. Cium? Haruskah ia mencium pria cantik ini?

.

.

Ya, harus.

.

.

Menarik nafaspun rasanya sangat susah. Debaran jantung terasa semakin menggila, tapi…ah, abaikan. Sehun kembali mengelus pipi itu dengan tangan kanan, mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Luhan dengan tangan kirinya. Ia memiringkan kepala, mencoba menggapai bibir Luhan meskipun ia agak ragu. Nafas yang hangat terasa menggelitik kulit bibirnya, dan aroma sabun pria cantik itu terasa semakin tajam. Kepalanya seperti baru saja diguyur dengan air es ketika ia berhasil menggapai bibir Luhan. Keragu-raguan yang terselip dalam hatinya tadi mendadak lenyap tak bersisa. Hormon kelelakiannya melonjak naik, membuat darahnya terasa panas dalam sekejap, entah mengapa. Ia menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa ragu lagi, menyesap belahan bibir Luhan perlahan dan lambat. Bibir Luhan terasa begitu lembut dan juga manis, rasanya ia seperti sedang mengulum_ marshmallow_ saja. Tengkuknya dibelai oleh jemari yang sejak tadi menempel di sana, membuatnya merinding dan perutnya juga terasa geli. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Luhan dengan lebih erat. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menyusuri lengkungan punggung telanjang pemuda yang ia cium itu dengan gerakan sensual, mulai dari tengkuk hingga pinggang ramping pemuda cantik itu. Dan satu desahan halus dari bibir Luhan membuatnya tanpa ragu melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut pria itu, menjelajah lebih dalam lagi untuk mencari rasa manis menyenangkan yang membuatnya berdebar sejak tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Male Depose-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah bagaimana cara Luhan mendefinisikan kata 'bersenang-senang' dalam hidupnya. Yang Sehun tahu, saat ini ia sedang berada di jajaran kursi penonton VIP konser tunggal seorang Saxofonis. Tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar selain hanya alunan nada lagu-lagu populer yang dimainkan oleh Saxofonis yang berdiri di tengah-tengah panggung. Semua orang hanya diam, duduk dengan sopan pada kursi mereka masing-masing, dan semuanya mengenakan pakaian formal, dia juga. Begitupun pemuda cantik yang berada di sisi kanannya, hanya diam, dengan tatapan mata lurus ke arah depan.

'_Ugh, membosankan sekali…'_ –pikir Sehun.

Sehun bernafas lega saat Saxofonis itu membungkukkan badannya di depan sana, menandakan jika konsernya telah berakhir. Dengan semangat ia berdiri dan ikut bertepuk tangan seperti orang-orang lainnya yang berada di dalam tempat itu. Ia tak tahu apa nikmatnya menonton konser membosankan seperti ini, tapi ia melihat seyuman lebar Luhan, mengartikan jika pemuda itu amat sangat puas dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Bagus kan?"

Sehun terkekeh saat Luhan berbisik di telinganya. Ia mendaratkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang pria itu, lalu balas berbisik juga,

"Membosankan sekali."

Ia masih sempat mendengar Luhan tertawa kecil, lalu ia merasakan tangannya digenggam dan ditarik oleh pemuda cantik itu, dan mereka melangkah beriringan untuk meninggalkan gedung konser yang membosankan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menarik dasinya dengan frustasi begitu mereka berdua sampai di Apartemen Luhan. Pakaian formal yang ia pakai terasa sangat menyebalkan, dan dasinya terasa mencekik leher. Sehun berdecak kesal ketika ia kesulitan membuka simpul dasi itu, tapi untunglah Luhan segera datang dan membantunya melepaskan dasi sialan itu dari lehernya.

"Kau tak menikmati konsernya ya?"

Sehun mengeluarkan desahan pelan, lalu mengangguk. "Membosankan sekali. Jujur saja, aku tak menyukainya. Yang tadi itu sama sekali bukan bersenang-senang, kau tahu?"

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Bagiku itu menyenangkan," katanya sambil membantu melepaskan jas hitam yang dikenakan oleh Sehun. Ia biarkan jas hitam itu terjatuh di lantai, sementara tangannya mengalung di leher Sehun dan bibirnya tersenyum manis. Ia biarkan Sehun memeluk pinggangnya, dan keduanya hanya diam setelahnya dengan mata yang saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Aku memiliki sesuatu yang harus kulakukan malam ini. Kau akan mengizinkanku pergi kan?"

Ucapan Sehun membuat kerutan menghiasi dahi Luhan. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Hanya memeriksa sesuatu dan mengambil beberapa barang di rumahku. Sebentar saja, setelah itu aku akan kembali secepatnya."

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu."

"Tidah perlu. Aku hanya sebentar, aku janji."

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan melangkah ke arah nakas di tepi ranjang, menyambar kunci mobilnya dan menyodorkannya pada Sehun. "Gunakan mobil dan jangan pergi terlalu lama, aku tak suka menunggu. Kau harus memelukku sampai aku tertidur nanti."

Sehun melemparkan senyumnya dan meraih kunci mobil itu dari tangan Luhan. "Aku hanya sebentar, janji."

Luhan mengangguk tanpa minat dan berbalik, tapi Sehun menariknya hingga tubuh pemuda itu kembali terjebak ke dalam pelukannya. Satu ciuman lembut ia berikan pada bibir Luhan, kemudian ia memeluk pria itu dan menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Luhan.

"Tunggu sebentar saja. Nanti aku akan memelukmu sampai kau tertidur."

"Hmm…pergilah…jangan lama."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Male depose-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gang sempit dan lorong gelap menemani langkah Sehun sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Tikus-tikus got beberapa kali berlari dan menabrak mata kakinya, yang membuatnya mengumpat kesal hingga beberapa kali. Daun-daun musim gugur beterbangan ditiup angin malam, tampak berwarna hitam karena gang sempit itu memang amat gelap. Sehun berdebar saat ia tiba di depan rumah pertama setelah ia berhasil keluar dari gang sempit tadi. Ia mengeluarkan nafas beratnya satu kali, merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari sana. Ruangan tamu yang gelap menyambutnya ketika ia berhasil membuka kunci rumah itu, namun cahaya dari kamar utama yang pintunya terbuka membuatnya melangkah lebih mudah di dalam rumah. Ia masih sempat menyalakan lampu ruang tamu sebelum ia melangkah mantap ke dalam kamar utama.

"Sehunnie…"

Sehun melemparkan senyuman pada seseorang yang memanggil namanya tadi. Ia hampiri orang itu, seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan perut yang sudah mulai membuncit, yang saat ini duduk manis di tepian ranjang sambil memegangi bermacam-macam obat di tangannya. Senyuman gadis itu merekah ketika ia melihat Sehun, membuat Sehun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak membelai rambut cokelatnya yang panjang.

"Obat dan vitaminnya belum diminum?" tanya Sehun.

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Aku menunggumu."

Sehun membuang nafas lelah sebelum Ia berdiri dengan lutut di depan kaki gadis itu. "Cobalah untuk meminum obat sendiri, _Noona_…untuk beberapa waktu ke depan aku tak bisa terus-menerus merawatmu…"

Gadis itu merengut, membuat Sehun terkekeh. Ia menyodorkan beberapa pil ke bibir mungil gadis itu, dan menyodorkan air seperti sedang memberikan obat pada anak kecil. Setelahnya ia duduk di samping gadis itu dan mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut, menunggu apakah gadis itu akan memuntahkan semua pil tadi seperti biasanya atau tidak. Untung saja gadis itu tak memuntahkannya, jadi Sehun tak perlu repot mengepel lantai seperti biasanya.

"Tenang saja, aku tak muntah Sehunnie…masa mengidamku telah lewat..."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau tahu, dia sudah mulai berdenyut disini," –gadis itu menunjuk perut bagian bawahnya –"kau mau merasakannya?"

Sehun terkekeh, "tentu saja." Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya pada perut gadis itu, merasakan denyutan kecil disana dengan dahi yang mengerut. "Apakah bayi yang sedang menedang gerakannya sekecil ini?"

Gadis itu tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Usia kandunganku baru 4 bulan. Janin yang berada di dalam sini belum terbentuk secara sempurna. Kau bisa merasakan tendangannya saat usianya sudah 7 bulan nanti."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk. Ia tersenyum miris ketika ia melihat gadis itu mengelusi perutnya sendiri. "_Noona_…"

"Hmm?"

Sehun tak tahu harus mengatakan apa saat gadis itu berpaling ke arahnya. Gadis itu selalu tersenyum padanya, membuat rasa bersalah dalam hatinya menjadi semakin besar di setiap detik. "Maafkan aku…"

Gadis itu tersenyum, membelai rambut Sehun dengan senyuman yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. "Ini bukan salahmu, tak apa Sehunnie…"

Sehun meraih tangan gadis itu dan mengecupnya satu kali. "Aku tak bisa lagi menemanimu terus-menerus seperti biasanya. Aku memiliki pekerjaan yang mengharuskanku menetap di sana. Kau tak apa kan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Ya, tak apa...aku baik-baik saja. Tenang saja, aku akan memakan obatku sendiri mulai besok."

"Aku akan sering-sering datang mengunjungimu…mulai besok, biarkan Bibi Kim tinggal di sini untuk menjagamu. Aku akan mengumpulkan uang agar kita bisa merawat si bayi dengan baik nanti…"

Gadis itu mengangguk lagi. "Hmm…aku mengerti. Maaf…"

Sehun terkekeh. "Jangan meminta maaf. Ini salahku."

Sehun melepaskan jemari gadis itu, kemudian berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Aku datang untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang tertinggal. Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa lama-lama _Noona_…orang yang memperkerjakanku sedang menungguku sekarang. Jangan keluar rumah. Biarkan Bibi Kim membeli segala kebutuhanmu. Jangan sampai mereka menemukanmu _Noona..._"

"Ya, aku mengerti. Pergilah. Hati-hati Sehun…"

Sehun mengangguk. Ia berbalik pergi setelah sempat mengecup kening gadis itu, melangkah menuju kamar belakang, kamarnya sendiri. Langkahnya lurus menuju meja belajar yang berada di sudut ruangan. Ia mengambil _notebook_ merahnya, meraih beberapa buku dan seluruh barang-barang yang ia perlukan untuk besok, menjejalkan seluruhnya ke dalam ransel birunya dengan hati-hati sebelum menggendongnya di punggung. Jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang ketika ia mulai melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia sempat melirik ke dalam kamar gadis yang hamil tadi dan menemukan gadis itu telah berbaring miring di atas ranjangnya. Ia tutup pintu kamar gadis itu, kemudian ia melangkah menuju luar rumah. Lorong sempit kembali mengiringi langkahnya ketika ia berjalan menuju mobil mewah milik Luhan di ujung gang sempit di depan sana. Sehun meletakkan ranselnya dengan hati-hati di jok belakang lalu ia memutar langkah menuju jok kemudi. Ia membuang nafas beratnya saat ia hendak membuka pintu mobil, terdiam lama di sisi pintunya dengan debaran menyakitkan pada jantung.

"Tenang saja Sehun. Kau tak mungkin ketahuan. Tenang saja…"

Sehun kembali membuang nafas beratnya, kemudian ia membuka pintu mobil dengan yakin dan mulai mengemudikan mobil itu menjauh dari sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued–**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola-hola…Maaf apdetnya ngaret banget. Ini FF udah ancur banget, gatau ini apaan. Plot FFnya aku rombak abis soalnya. Tadinya ceritanya bukan begini. Tadinya FF ini konfliknya berat, tapi terpaksa aku rombak dan jadi begini karena Event HunHan sudah berakhir tanggal 31 Desember ini, jadi maaf kalo aneh T_T.

FF ini harusnya lebih dari 5 chapter, tapi terpaksa dipangkas supaya bisa selesai sebelum tanggal 31. Palingan ini cuman 2-4 chapter doang (mungkin). Aku juga ngerasa minder ngepost Chapter 1 ini. Aku lihat kalian sangat antusias dengan Prolognya, dan itu bikin aku ngerasa takut buat lanjutin. Aku takut kalian kecewa dengan alurnya. FF ini nggak sekeren ekspektasi kalian kok, huwaa…maafkan aku T_T.

Buat FF laen terpaksa aku hiatuskan dulu ya…aku cuman akan ngerjain ini aja dulu. FF laen akan dilanjut taon depan, XDDD. Oh ya, menurut kalian, FF ini lebih bagus pake NC apa nggak? Soalnya terus terang aku nggak ada niat bikin NC sama sekali *plakk* XDDD. Kalo maunya ada NC, enakan NC Eksplisit apa mau yang Implisit aja? Kasih saran, oke? Kritik juga boleh, sekalian kasih ide bila perlu, wkwk. Okelah, Sipp! Thanks ya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks!**

**.**

Ny. CHO | 0312LuluExoticS | Odult Maniac | BlackLavenders | Kiela Yue | Lieya El | junia angel 58 | V3phoenix | ChickenKID | Eclaire Oh | Brida Wu | irna lee 96 | Ani Nurifah Eonnie | luhanbaby97 | apriani04 | syakilashien | Kim Jie Ya | Guest1 | zizi | seluhunhanshp | Mybabydeer | ohseohse | Xi Zenfen | HafifahEXO11 | Delu4Selu | Aindy Kim | LovehyunFamily | Kim KaiSoo | inayasalsa | guardian's feel | lisnana1 | wuge | hunhanxxx | afifahnur914 | wolfyxo | Guest2 | winter parkchanChan | dhe coerulea middleton | himekaruLi | lovesick hoon | chacalock | akusayangluhan | FriederichOfficial | JeongmaLin | | fallen93 | flameshine | aldifirdaus63 | Oh SeHan | RusaLiar | dokbealomo | Sehunieee | lueoksoluosby | Meriska-Xi | bubblejoshie | Candy27 | RZHH 261220 | joldyck | alyaexostans | Sebut Saja Yoona | yemia kim 5 | Jong Ahn | lolamoet | Nyssa HunHan | princess lulu hana kim | neni hayati 9404 | Zhie Hikaru | urichanbaekhunhan | A Y P | HUNsayHAN | hea | mpiet lee | orinz sevenfoldism | nadyalarasaty1324 | kaihunhan | risa harada1 | lulurara | kim nana | chenma | GGranie | ViolinVinzy | nidayjshero | puputri | Aditya rufky 547 | indy 1004 | Dhini dprincessantii | ShinJiWoo920202 | devil meet demon | chanbaexx | selukr | KaiSooLovers | beng beng max | Jung EunHee | Luhanhan | iqyuzuchan 14 | hunhan | KimberllyXiaoLu | 94KidShn | hunskiss | Tika Dwi | NoonaLu | chantao | PandaYehet88 | rixkyamel63 | Miss Lulu | xilian94 | hwayeong32 | hanmi86 | oryn5 | Kim Sun Mii | vidyafa11 | farfaridah16 | thania thania 1654 | kyuminring | rinimoet | myhunhanbaby | ang always | redose | Guest3 | leehaesiwooksaranghae | kyoocameloyahoo. Com | 13613 | Guest4 | Park Haneul | WulanLulu | HunHanina | sehunhan | ferina refina | Vean Hwang | Leona838 | Urushibara Putterizme

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**MALE DEPOSE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**.**

**HunHan**

**.**

**Yaoi | Hurt & Comfort | Romance | Mature**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-CHAPTER 2-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-HunHan Bubbletea Couple-**

**.**

Entah sejak kapan sinar matahari berhasil masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ini adalah kali pertama tidurnya terganggu akibat bias cahaya matahari yang terasa menusuk pada kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Sedikit mengutuk dalam hati, Luhan membuka mata, namun sumpah serapahnya seketika menguap oleh objek yang ia tangkap dengan indera penglihatannya untuk pertama kali. Ya, di hadapannya sudah ada Oh Sehun. Sudah rapi. Aroma sabun bercampur _body mist _menguar dari kulit pemuda pucat itu. Mug hitam berpola Bambi dengan _list_ putih berada di dalam genggamannya, masih mengeluarkan uap hangat dari dalamnya. Dan yang terbaik adalah, pemuda tampan itu sedang tersenyum. Senyuman menawan yang tercipta melalui kedua belah bibirnya yang tipis dan merah basah. Senyuman selamat pagi untuk 'pemiliknya'.

"Pagi." 

Luhan mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya dan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Yeah, selamat pagi juga, Oh Sehun."

"Tidurmu nyenyak sekali, tapi aku harus memaksamu bangun. Bukankah kau harus bekerja?" Sehun menyodorkan mug hitam yang ia pegang pada Luhan, yang langsung di sambut oleh pemuda cantik itu.

"Americano?" Luhan menaikkan alisnya, dan Sehun mengangguk, masih tetap tersenyum. "Darimana kau tahu kalau aku menyukai minuman ini? Ini adalah minuman favoritku selain _bubble tea_."

Sehun membulatkan mulut, "kau menyukai_ bubble tea_ juga?" –Luhan mengangguk dan senyuman Sehun melebar–"aku juga menyukainya…mungkin kapan-kapan kita bisa membelinya berdua…umm, kalau Americano ini, aku hanya menebak-nebak. Berbagai macam jenis kopi instan ada di dapurmu, tapi hanya jenis ini yang sudah hampir habis, menandakan bahwa kau lebih suka menyeduh yang ini ketimbang yang lainnya."

"Kau cerdas juga rupanya."

"Tentu saja."

Luhan terkekeh, kemudian menyeruput kopi itu dengan bola mata yang tetap mengarah pada wajah Sehun. Matanya tetap tak beralih meskipun ia meletakkan mug setengah berisi dari genggamannya ke permukaan nakas. Wajah Sehun yang tampan tak pernah membuatnya bosan memandangi pria pucat itu, semuanya begitu memikat, Luhan menyukainya.

Melemparkan senyuman manis, Luhan berdiri dengan lututnya. Ia bergerak mendekat pada Sehun dan menjatuhkan dirinya pada pelukan pria pucat itu. Tentu saja Sehun langsung menyambutnya, memeluk tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Wajah Luhan tersembunyi pada lekukan lehernya, dan Sehun berjengit sedikit saat Luhan menghirup aroma lehernya dalam-dalam serta menghujani lehernya dengan beberapa kecupan di sana-sini.

"Kau harum sekali Sehun…"

Sehun membasahi bibirnya, kemudian ia tersenyum simpul. "Tentu saja. Aku tak ingin terlihat berantakan di depan kekasihku…"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya hingga matanya bertemu tatap dengan mata Sehun. "Kau menyindirku? Aku tak seberantakan itu," katanya tersinggung, lalu melanjutkannya dengan gembungan di pipi yang terlihat lucu. Ia beringsut turun, merebahkan kepalanya sendiri di paha Sehun, dan usapan lembut dari jemari panjang Sehun menyusuri helaian rambut cokelat madunya yang sedikit ikal. Ekspresi cemberut yang terlihat menggemaskan itu membuat Sehun berdebar halus. Pemuda cantik ini ternyata adalah pria yang manja, dan–

'_Menggemaskan sekali…'_ –pikir Sehun.

Keduanya sama-sama diam, mata masih saling menatap dalam. Jemari Luhan bermain di sekitar dada Sehun, tapi beberapa detik saja, Sehun telah menggenggamnya. Sedikit mengeluarkan tenaga untuk mengangkat kepala Luhan, Sehun menahan tubuh mungil Luhan dengan lututnya. Ia melemparkan senyuman satu kali, kemudian ia mendekat dan mendaratkan satu kecupan selamat pagi pada kening pemuda cantik itu, hidungnya, dan juga satu bagian dari pipi Luhan yang merona. Tapi Luhan menempelkan telapak tangannya dengan cepat pada bibir Sehun saat pemuda itu hampir meraih bibirnya, membuat alis sempurna Sehun saling bertaut menampilkan ekspresi bingung.

"Kau tahu? Aku telah mengalami _morning erection_ parah dengan hanya melihat wajah dan menghirup aroma tubuhmu. Kalau kau menciumku, aku takut tak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri, Sehun sayang..." Luhan mengedipkan matanya sambil tersenyum miring, dan ia bangkit dari posisinya, memberikan sedikit jarak dengan Sehun. "Aku akan mandi sekarang, setelah itu kita sarapan bersama, okey…" lanjutnya.

Luhan masih sempat mendaratkan satu kecupan pada pipi Sehun sebelum menapakkan kakinya pada permukaan lantai dan melangkah gemulai menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih duduk tertegun di tepian ranjang. Sepanjang Luhan melangkah, _robe_ satinnya melambai hingga paha putihnya sesekali terlihat. Sehun menatapnya tanpa henti hingga punggung sempit pemuda cantik itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Senyuman tipis terukir pada bibirnya. Ia pegangi dadanya sendiri. Debaran aneh dan asing menelusup di sana, getaran-getaran halus yang ia tak tahu apa itu, membuatnya sedikit gelisah dan juga bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Male Depose-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan menyusuri helai-helai rambut cokelatnya yang lembab menggunakan tangan kiri. Kerutan samar tercipta pada keningnya ketika ia menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri pada cermin yang berada di hadapannya. Gila. Jantungnya tak pernah bisa berhenti bertalu sejak tadi. Oh bukan sejak tadi, tapi sejak kemarin. Setelah memikirkan banyak hal di kamar mandi kemarin siang dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja hingga ia akhirnya bisa memaksakan diri untuk bertingkah dengan begitu tenangnya di depan Sehun, sebenarnya debaran-debaran aneh yang menelusup ke dalam dadanya itu tetap saja tak mau hilang. Ia masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas saat ia dan Sehun berciuman sebelum keberangkatan mereka ke konser Saxophone kemarin. Itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Pengalaman ciuman pertama yang begitu dalam dan menggairahkan, basah dan manis. Ia tak akan pernah menyesal karena memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada Sehun, lagipula ia benar-benar menginginkannya. Ia telah begitu lama merasa penasaran oleh sensasinya. Mengeluarkan uang begitu banyak dan tak mendapatkan apapun adalah ide yang buruk. Meskipun ia tak bisa menyentuh tubuh Sehun lebih jauh, setidaknya ia bisa dengan bebas berciuman dengan pemuda tampan itu kapanpun ia mau.

Ketika Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi, Sehun masih berada di sana, berdiri di depan lemari. Pemuda itu melemparkan senyuman untuknya. Dua buah _hanger_ yang menggantung pakaian formal yang biasa Luhan pakai untuk bekerja berada dalam genggaman tangan Sehun, menunjukkannya pada Luhan, yang membuat kedua alis Luhan mau tak mau naik karena tingkahnya. Luhan menghampiri pria pucat itu, lalu ia menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya yang telanjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membantu memilihkan pakaian kerja untukmu," jawab Sehun, masih dengan senyuman yang menghiasi bibir tipisnya.

Luhan memicingkan mata, tapi sekejap kemudian ia telah mengalihkan tatapannya pada dua set pakaian yang 'dipilihkan' oleh Sehun itu. Ia menunjuk salah satunya setelah melewati beberapa detik menatap dua set pakaian itu secara berganti-gantian.

"Pilihan yang bagus," komentar Sehun. Dan dia mengembalikan salah satunya ke dalam lemari. Setelahnya, ia meletakkan pakaian yang ia pegang ke _handle_ pintu lemarinya, dan ia dorong lembut tubuh Luhan menghadap cermin yang berada di sebelah kiri lemari, sementara ia berdiri di belakang tubuh Luhan. Sehun meraih _tube_ berisi krim mahal yang biasa digunakan oleh Luhan, mengeluarkan sedikit isinya lalu mengoleskannya pada kulit wajah pemuda cantik itu, tetap tersenyum sepanjang ia melakukannya. Dan Luhan hanya diam saja sampai Sehun selesai, terlalu sibuk dengan debaran jantungnya yang menggila.

"Tingkahmu manis sekali Oh Sehun."

Senyum Sehun semakin melebar. "Terima kasih."

Keduanya tak bergerak setelahnya, hanya saling tatap melalui pantulan cermin yang berada di depan mereka. Luhan tak tahu mengapa matanya tak bisa lepas dari wajah Sehun, seolah-olah tatapan matanya telah terpaku di sana dan tak bisa beralih fokus lagi. Sehun menatapnya juga dengan begitu dalam. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu, Luhan juga tak tahu. Beberapa detik panjang yang begitu menyiksa karena jantungnya meronta-ronta seperti hendak tercabut dari tempatnya.

Luhan terkesiap dan menatap ke bawah secara refleks saat ia merasakan sesuatu mendarat pada perutnya yang telanjang, dan ia menemukan telapak tangan kiri Sehun telah menempel di sana. Belum lagi keterkejutannya lenyap, bahunya yang sebelah kanan tiba-tiba saja telah dikecup oleh Sehun, dan dalam seketika tubuhnya bergetar, perutnya geli, dan kepalanya seperti tersengat oleh listrik dalam sekejap, membuat otaknya berkabut. Luhan merinding.

"Se…hun…"

"Hmm?" Sehun menjawab tanpa menjauhkan bibirnya dari bahu Luhan. Gumamannya menciptakan getaran halus di bahu Luhan, namun mampu menciptakan debaran kencang pada dada pria yang ia cumbui itu.

Jika kau tanya mengapa Luhan berbalik lalu mendorong tubuh Sehun ke atas ranjang dan langsung naik ke tubuh pemuda pucat itu, maka jawabannya adalah ia juga tak tahu. Ia bahkan mengabaikan handuknya yang terlepas dan terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai ketika ia berusaha merangkak ke atas tubuh Sehun, hanya menyisakan _panty_ hitam ketat sebatas pangkal paha yang menutupi areal pribadinya. Ia duduk di atas perut Sehun, sementara kedua tangannya menekan bahu Sehun dengan sangat kuat. Matanya menatap tajam pada mata pemuda yang berada di bawah, dan nafasnya memberat.

"Oh Sehun, kau itu–"

Ia tak melanjutkan ucapannya lagi karena ia akan lebih memilih untuk menggapai bibir tipis basah milik Sehun ketimbang melanjutkan ucapannya yang hanya akan membuang-buang waktu. Ia sesap bibir Sehun kuat-kuat, membuat pemuda yang berada di bawah sedikit berjengit. Satu belaian lembut dari jemari Sehun pada lengkungan punggung telanjangnya membuat Luhan tak bisa berhenti lagi. Ciumannya semakin menggila, dengan kepala yang telah bergerak memutar ke kanan dan ke kiri, hingga Sehun agak kewalahan membalasnya. Nafas mereka beradu hangat, dan Luhan menggeram penuh nafsu saat Sehun menelusupkan jemari panjangnya ke dalam helaian rambut cokelat madunya, meremasnya lembut. Tubuhnya terasa begitu panas karena Sehun memeluk pinggangnya dengan sangat erat.

Satu gerakan lembut dan posisi mereka telah berubah. Luhan mendesah halus saat bibir Sehun berpindah ke lehernya, mengecupi kulit lehernya di beberapa tempat dan kesempatan itu Luhan gunakan untuk menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Baru sebentar, ciuman Sehun telah kembali pada bibirnya. Beberapa lumatan lembut diberikan oleh Sehun, lalu segalanya berakhir, menyisakan desah kecewa dari bibir Luhan.

"Kau akan terlambat bekerja…" kata Sehun mengingatkan. Ibu jarinya menyapu bibir Luhan yang basah, mengusap lelehan saliva mereka dari sana. Senyuman lembutnya kembali ia tunjukkan pada Luhan, dan lagi-lagi Luhan merinding dibuatnya.

Beberapa detik dan Luhan hanya diam, tak ingin bergerak dan ia juga tak membiarkan Sehun memberi jarak pada tubuh mereka. Jari-jari tangan kanannya mengelus rahang Sehun, dan matanya menyusuri wajah Sehun tanpa suara.

"Kau tampan sekali, Sehun…" kata Luhan, jujur. Ia memejamkan mata saat Sehun menghadiahkan satu kecupan lagi pada keningnya dan melanjutkannya dengan senyuman yang masih sama tampannya dengan yang sudah-sudah. "Terima kasih," jawab Sehun.

Luhan menarik satu sudut bibirnya dan mengangguk, lalu tanpa berperasaan ia dorong keras tubuh Sehun dari atas tubuhnya hingga Sehun terbaring telentang pada ranjangnya, tapi pria itu langsung bangkit dan duduk di permukaan ranjang. Luhan turun dari ranjang dan melenggok tanpa malu meskipun ia hampir telanjang. Ia melangkah menuju lemari pakaian dan mulai memakai pakaian yang dipilihkan oleh Sehun tadi, sementara Sehun menatapnya terus-menerus tanpa suara dari posisinya. Ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana sensualnya gerakan tubuh Luhan saat pemuda itu membungkuk untuk mengenakan pakaiannya. Bokong Luhan yang padat membuat otaknya jadi berpikir yang aneh-aneh, tapi–

'_Berhenti menatapinya Sehun, kau itu normal! Dan lagi, dia itu –29'_

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menepis sekelebat pemikiran aneh dalam otaknya yang sepertinya tengah kacau. Di hadapannya Luhan terlihat sibuk menyemprotkan parfum pada kulit tubuhnya yang terbuka. Meskipun Luhan membelakangi Sehun, namun bayangan tubuhnya terlihat begitu jelas dari pantulan cermin. Kemejanya memang sudah ia pakai, namun belum dikancingkan. Sehun bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas lekukan-lekukan abs pemuda cantik itu melalui cermin meskipun jarak mereka agak jauh. Dia beringsut turun dari ranjang, kemudian ia hampiri Luhan dan membantu pria itu mengancingkan kemeja birunya. Luhan hanya diam saja, membiarkan Sehun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Kau tak perlu membantuku melakukan hal-hal yang kecil Sehun. Kau ini bukan _butler_-ku."

"Tak apa. Aku senang memanjakanmu," jawab Sehun.

Luhan tertawa kecil. Ia memejamkan mata saat Sehun menyemprotkan _hair_ _spray_ pada rambutnya dan membantu menatanya. "Kau akan kemana saja hari ini?" tanya Luhan dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Tentu saja kuliah. Aku ini masih mahasiswa, kau tahu?"

"Oh."

Luhan membuka matanya dan ia langsung disambut dengan jas semi formal yang telah dibentangkan oleh Sehun. Sambil tersenyum, ia julurkan kepalan tangannya pada lingkaran tangan jas itu, memakainya.

"Dengan apa kau berangkat kuliah?"

"Umm, bus."

"Menyebalkan sekali. Besok aku akan membelikanmu mobil."

Sehun terkekeh. "Tak perlu. Aku mendapatkan gaji yang begitu besar darimu. Jangan membuang-buang uangmu lagi untuk memberikanku fasilitas ini dan itu yang tak berguna."

Luhan mendecih, namun tetap tersenyum. Dia berbalik dan ia tangkup kedua rahang Sehun dengan telapak tangannya. "Jangan munafik sayang, aku tahu kau membutuhkannya. Kau adalah milikku, milik Xi Lu Han. Dan kau lihat? Apapun yang menjadi milikku tak ada yang usang dan murah. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi lebih tampan dari sekarang."

Diam. Sehun tak mengatakan apapun bahkan sampai Luhan melepaskan wajahnya dan berbalik menuju pintu kamar. Dia hanya mengikuti langkah pria itu dari belakang. Menarikkan kursi makan untuk Luhan duduk agar pemuda cantik itu bisa sarapan dengan tenang. Beberapa menit yang panjang hanya mereka habiskan tanpa suara –sarapan. Hingga satu pertanyaan keluar dari bibir Luhan.

"Oh Sehun…"

"Ya?"

"Kau…kuliah di Universitas apa?"

Sehun terkesiap, lalu hanya diam dan menatap lurus pada _slice_ roti panggang yang berada di hadapannya. Lagi-lagi pertanyaan simpel, tetapi–

'_Aku harus menjawab apa?'_

"Ngg…aku…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Male Depose-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sajangnim_, dokumen ini memerlukan tanda tangan Anda."

Luhan menggerakkan jarinya, menyuruh Sekretarisnya itu mendekat padanya. Gadis cantik berpostur tinggi itu melangkah dengan riang menuju ke arahnya. _Map_ biru yang ia pegang ia letakkan di hadapan Luhan, sedang ia merundukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Luhan hingga belahan dadanya terlihat begitu jelas, membuat Luhan tersenyum simpul ketika ia menarik _map_ dokumen itu mendekat padanya.

"Aku menyukai bentuk dadamu…" kata Luhan sambil mencoretkan tanda tangannya pada beberapa dokumen yang berada di hadapannya. Matanya melirik pada gadis itu saat ia telah selesai, dan ia dapat melihat jika gadis itu merona akibat ucapan frontalnya barusan. Tapi toh gadis itu tak mengubah posisi tubuhnya meskipun Luhan telah membicarakan bentuk dadanya secara terang-terangan.

"Terima kasih, _Sajangnim_. Saya senang jika Anda menyukainya."

Luhan berjengit sedikit. _'Tch, tak tahu malu sekali,'_ –pikirnya jijik. Dia baru sadar jika gadis itu sengaja membungkuk agar ia dapat melihat belahan dadanya yang terbuka. Sengaja ingin menggodanya? Ha! Sayang sekali ia menggoda pria yang salah.

"Ehm, bukankah kau sedang berkencan dengan Kris?" tanya Luhan sambil menyodorkan semua dokumennya pada gadis itu. Dia dapat melihat jika gadis itu berjengit jijik.

"Sudah tidak lagi, _Sajangnim_. Kami sudah putus kemarin."

Luhan terkekeh. "Kau dicampakkan? Sudah kuduga."

Pipi gadis itu memerah, entah malu atau marah, tapi Luhan tak peduli. Dia malah sengaja sibuk menatap layar _notebook_-nya setelahnya. "Kau boleh keluar. Aku sibuk," usirnya pada gadis itu tanpa perasaan.

Gadis itu sempat mengeluarkan dengusan samar yang sebenarnya dapat ia dengar dengan sangat jelas, namun Luhan pura-pura tuli. Mungkin harga diri gadis itu terluka karena ucapannya barusan. Tapi sekali lagi, itu bukan urusannya. Lagipula Kris memang terkenal brengsek, seharusnya gadis itu sudah menyiapkan diri lebih dulu sebelum ia dicampakkan.

Luhan mendesah lega saat tubuh gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu. Dia tekan punggungnya hingga kursi kerja yang ia duduki menjauh dari depan layar _notebook_-nya. Sekelebat bayangan Sehun menarik minatnya untuk membayangkan wajah pemuda tampan itu lagi. Ah, Sehun benar-benar menjungkir-balikkan dunianya. Dan–

"Oh _shit_!"

Luhan tersadar.

.

'_Tidak. Ini tidak benar. Aku tak boleh jatuh cinta padanya. Ini hanyalah main-main. Ini hanyalah keisengan. Aku tak boleh memikirkan dia terlalu sering. Ini adalah jebakan, ranjau perasaan tak masuk akal yang akan membawaku jatuh jika aku membiarkannya berkembang lebih jauh lagi. Tidak. Aku harus bisa mengendalikan diri. Aku tak boleh terjebak. Sehun bukanlah siapa-siapa. Dia hanyalah boneka. Manekin hidup pengusir kebosanan. Tapi…._

.

–_bagaimana jika…'_

.

Dering ponsel memecah pikiran Luhan. Nama Kris berkedip-kedip pada layar ponselnya, cukup untuk membuatnya mengerutkan dahi karena bingung. Dia cukup jarang berinteraksi dengan pria setengah _bule_ itu. Mereka hanya rekan bisnis. Meskipun Luhan pernah sangat menyukai Kris karena hormon _gay_-nya selalu bergejolak jika ia memandang pria tinggi itu. Tapi itu dulu. Jika sekarang, ia tak tahu apakah ketertarikan itu masih ada ataukah telah lenyap. Terutama setelah ia bertemu dengan Sehun.

Tanpa minat ia mengusap layar ponselnya, menempelkannya di telinga dan menjawab panggilan Kris, namun sayang sambungannya telah diputus oleh Kris karena ia terlalu lama menjawab. Luhan mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli, namun satu pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

.

**Ayo bertemu. Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Dan aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Male Depose-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di bawah pohon, di depan gedung Yonsei University. Sehun mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya dengan bosan, menatap kerumunan mahasiswa yang berlalu-lalang di depannya. Beberapa kali mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang tampak asing menatap aneh dan penuh minat padanya, namun ia tak peduli. Sesekali ia menyingkirkan daun-daun kering yang tanpa sengaja tersangkut pada _cardigan_ rajutan yang ia pakai, sesekali membasahi bibir sambil mensedekapkan lengan karena kedinginan.

Sebuah mobil hitam yang sangat ia kenal berhenti tepat di depannya. Sehun mengulas senyum, dan ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil itu tanpa membuang-buang waktu, lagipula udara dingin sudah hampir membunuhnya.

"Hai," sapanya pada Luhan. Seyuman tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya sepanjang ia menyilangkan _seat belt _ke tubuhnya sendiri. Tapi Luhan hanya diam.

Dua puluh menit tanpa suara di dalam mobil. Tak ada satupun yang berkata-kata. Sejak tadi Sehun melirik pada Luhan, tapi tatapan pemuda cantik itu tak pernah teralihkan dari jalanan penuh dedaunan kering yang selalu beterbangan disapu oleh ban mobil yang mereka kendarai. Wajah Luhan terkesan dingin, dan gurat beban begitu jelas terlihat pada wajahnya. Sehun ingin bertanya, tapi ia tak tahu harus memulainya darimana.

Keheningan tetap terajut bahkan sampai mereka tiba di dalam Apartemen. Sepertinya _mood_ Luhan benar-benar buruk, dan Sehun memutuskan untuk tak mengganggu pemuda itu untuk beberapa saat ke depan. Mungkin Luhan sedang mengalami frustasi karena pekerjaan, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Sehun. Sudah hampir setengah jam berlalu, dan Luhan tak keluar juga dari kamar dalam mandi. Mungkin ia sedang berendam. Kesempatan itu digunakan Sehun untuk meraih ponselnya dan menyingkir menuju balkon. Jarinya bergerak cepat mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponselnya, menelepon seseorang yang membuatnya merasa khawatir sejak kemarin.

"_Halo_…_Noona_…"

"….."

"Hmm, aku baik-baik saja. Apa kau muntah lagi?"

"….."

"Baguslah…Aku sedikit lega karena telah mendengar suaramu…"

"….."

"Aku tidak sedang menggombalimu. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

"….."

"Hmm…bagaimana bayinya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"….."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar kelakar gadis yang berada di seberang sana. Dia memejamkan matanya, mencoba meredakan segala kecamuk perasaannya saat bayangan wajah mungil gadis itu merasuk ke dalam pikirannya. Tanpa berkata-kata, dia hanya diam mendengarkan suara gadis itu. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saja sekarang. Himpitan beban dalam dadanya terasa amat berat, dan semakin berat di setiap detiknya, jika ia memikirkan gadis itu. Hingga akhirnya keduanya sama-sama diam. Sehun tak tahu apakah gadis di seberang sana masih mendengarkannya atau tidak. Mungkin dia sudah tertidur. Dia sangat suka tidur selama dia hamil, dan Sehun tak dapat melakukan apapun selain hanya memakluminya.

Sehun meremas kepalan tangannya. Perasaannya kembali membuncah saat sekelebat bayangan kilas balik masa lalu merasuk ke dalam pikirannya. Dia tak tahu mengapa ia bisa serapuh ini jika mengingat saat-saat itu. Entah apa. Entah mengapa ia selalu seperti ini.

"_Noona…Saranghae…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya Sehun tak berniat mengusik Luhan sama sekali. Tapi ketika ia melihat benda silinder berasap yang terapit di antara jari tengah dan jari telunjuk kanan Luhan, Sehun tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk tak menghampiri pemuda cantik itu. Satu gerakan cepat, dan batangan rokok yang masih tersisa setengah itu telah berpindah tangan.

"Jangan merokok."

Luhan mendengus. "Jangan mengusikku Sehun. Aku sedang tak ingin di ganggu."

"Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran…" Sehun menekan ujung rokok yang masih menyala itu sampai padam. "Nanti kepalamu sakit."

Luhan memijit pelipisnya. "Berani sekali kau mengaturku. Kau pikir kau siapa? Kau bukan siapa-siapa, Tuan Oh."

Sehun terkekeh. "Ya, terima kasih telah mengingatkanku. Aku hanya menggunakan kemurahan hatiku untuk memperingatkanmu, sebagai sesama manusia. Merokok tak baik untuk kesehatan."

"Oh, Ya Tuhan…diamlah Sehun. Kau menyebalkan sekali."

Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya malas pada sandaran sofa yang mereka duduki. Tapi sekejap kemudian kepalanya telah berpindah ke lengan Sehun karena pemuda pucat itu dengan sengaja menelusupkan lengan ke tengkuknya. Luhan hanya diam, malah menggeser posisi kepalanya ke dada Sehun, menyandar nyaman di sana. Suara pembawa berita malam dari televisi menemani keterdiaman mereka. Bola mata Sehun bergeser sedikit saat ia merasakan tangan Luhan bergerak dan meraih tangannya. Menurut dan patuh, Sehun ikut menggenggam tangan Luhan hingga mereka berakhir dengan jemari yang saling bertautan sambil menonton.

"Oh Sehun…"

"Hmm?"

"Mengapa kau tak pernah mau memanggiku dengan julukan? Oh, kau pernah memanggilku dengan satu julukan; Tuan Xi. Dan aku tak menyukainya."

Sehun terdiam. Bukannya ia tak mau. Tapi ia tak tahu harus memanggil Luhan dengan bagaimana.

"Oh Sehun?"

Sehun berdehem. "Aku tak tahu harus memanggilmu apa," jawabnya jujur. "Apa aku harus memanggilmu Luhan? Atau Luhan _Hyung_? Aku bingung."

"Panggil namaku saja. Usia kita berbeda 6 tahun, tapi aku bersumpah tak akan mau kau panggil _Hyung_."

Sehun terdiam. Sekelebat rasa bersalah menghantuinya, tapi ia tepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

"Sehun?"

"Ya?"

Luhan bergerak, menegakkan posisi duduknya hingga kepalanya tak lagi menyandar pada dada Sehun. Matanya menatap mata Sehun dalam-dalam, sementara Sehun menunggu. Dia tahu Luhan akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hubungan kita ini, jangan sampai ada yang tahu. Siapapun tak boleh ada yang tahu kalau kau adalah–itu."

Sehun tersenyum saat kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Luhan. "Ya, tentu saja. Aku akan menutup mulutku rapat-rapat. Kau bisa mempercayaiku."

"Jika ada yang menanyakan kau siapa, bilang saja kau adalah adikku. Aku mengizinkan kau memanggilku '_Hyung'_ ketika kita sedang tak berada di dalam Apartemen."

Alis Sehun naik sebelah mendengarnya, dan Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya kembali ke televisi. Luhan tahu Sehun sedang menatap penuh tanda tanya padanya, membuatnya tak tahan sendiri, jadi ia mencoba mencurahkan isi pikirannya dengan jujur.

"Seorang rekan bisnisku mengendus hubungan kita. Entah bagaimana dia melihat aku dan kau bersama, dan yang lebih gila lagi, dia langsung menyimpulkan bahwa aku dan kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan begitu cepat. Aku hanya khawatir jika dia benar-benar menemukan hubungan ini. Aku adalah pria terhormat, Sehun. Memalukan sekali jika orang-orang sampai tahu bahwa aku adalah pria yang menyimpang. Tidak, aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Karena itu–"

Luhan menatap Sehun, –"jaga rahasia ini rapat-rapat ya…" katanya sambil menarik tautan jemari mereka dan mengecup punggung tangan Sehun sebelum ia meletakkan telapak tangan Sehun itu ke pipinya sendiri.

Sehun tertegun. Satu kata yang terselip pada kalimat Luhan barusan, menohok perasaannya.

'**Rahasia.'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Male Depose-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**28 Oktober 2014, 06 PM, Nagwon Building Jongno-Gu, Seoul.**_

_._

_Kris menonton aksi Saxofonis dunia, Kenny G, yang sedang memainkan lagu-lagu dari album Paradise-nya dengan begitu khidmat. Perhatiannya tak pernah beralih fokus dari Saxofonis berambut ikal itu, baik semenjak konser dibuka hingga mendekati detik-detik lagu terakhirnya ini. Dia duduk di jajaran kursi VIP barisan ketiga, sedikit agak tinggi dari jajaran penonton VIP yang duduk di depan dan agak kebawah. _

_Dia berdiri dengan semangat dan langsung bertepuk tangan disaat konser telah berakhir, memberikan apresiasi diiringi decak kekagumannya pada Saxofonis populer yang tengah membungkuk sambil mengucapkan 'thank you' hingga berkali-kali di tengah-tengah panggung itu. _

_Tadinya perhatiannya hanya lurus ke tengah panggung, –tadinya. Tapi sebelah sisi wajah pria berambut cokelat madu yang sangat ia kenal di jajaran kursi VIP dua tingkat di depan sekaligus bawahnya tiba-tiba saja tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya, membuat perhatiannya langsung teralihkan dari Saxofonis dunia yang masih memperlihatkan senyuman ramah-tamahnya pada seluruh penonton dari tengah panggung sana dalam sekejap. Kris memicingkan matanya untuk memastikan, dan alisnya naik sebelah ketika ia melihat seseorang –yang belum pernah ia lihat– merangkul pinggang sekaligus berbisik dengan begitu intim di telinga pemuda yang 'menurutnya' ia kenal itu._

_Kris telah mencoba menepis pikirannya dan semoga saja ia salah lihat. Ya, ia sepertinya memang salah lihat. Tapi ternyata tidak. Pemuda itu memang dia, orang yang sangat ia kenal. Sang CEO Excellent Corp yang menjadi rekan bisnisnya selama ini. Kris tak mengerti dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Yang pasti otaknya merekam dengan sangat jelas jika Luhan dan pria asing yang berada di sampingnya, saling melemparkan senyuman dan mereka berjalan beriringan menuju luar gedung –dengan jemari yang saling bertautan._

"_Siapa pria asing itu? Apakah Luhan…gay?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, dan sejak saat itu ia telah bertekad untuk mencari tahu lebih jauh._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Male Depose-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, Kris?"_

"_Tanpa basa-basi Luhan. Aku hanya ingin tahu satu hal."_

"_Dan bisakah kau langsung pada poin pentingnya saja?"  
><em> 

"_Tentu saja. Yang ingin kutanyakan adalah, apakah kau…gay?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue–**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai-hai, makasih buat yang ngefav, ngefoll, dan memberikan review. Buat Chapter kemarin, sepertinya aku membuat beberapa typo, nanti akan aku perbaiki, XD. Buat yang bilang ini mirip sama Novel 'A Romantic Story About Serena', dimana miripnya? Plot udah jelas jauh berbeda, dan lagi ide cerita ini muncul dari Novel yang judulnya 'Istana Kedua' milik Mbak Asma Nadia, bukan terinspirasi dari novelnya Mbak Shanty Agatha itu. Entahlah, kalian lihat aja nanti, apakah mirip atau nggak, XD. Dan soal pengklasifikasian antara gadis dan wanita, aku masih mencari tau dari berbagai sumber. Jadi selama aku belum menemukan jawaban pastinya, biarkan dulu seperti itu ya, ehehe…Apakah sudah bisa terbaca alur ceritanya? Kalian sudah menemukannya kan? XD.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks!**

**.**

Brida Wu | Odult Maniac | 0312LuluEXOtics | Lieya El | Younlaycious88 | Junia Angel 58 | Eclaire Oh | V3phoenix | Liliek Julianti | Ani Nurifah Eonnie | Rizky Amel 63 | irna lee 96 | Rusa Liar | Overact | Friederich Official | Ardelia Farah | indy1004 | snowy07 | myfancycar2 | kyoonel0472 | dhea choerulea middleton | lovesick hoon | LULULULU | syazajihan | kaihunhan | adella398 | devil meet demon | ananditaeka5 | sarahunhan | wofyxo | Jong Ahn | karina | ShinJinWoo920202 | twentytwelveovr | aldiz ksh | KimNa | Aindy | LuluHD | Guest1 | Nearo O'nealy | panggilsajaesef | faraadevi | MingyuTae00 | princedeer evil | ohmydeer | dricca | beng beng max | HunSayHan | selu947 | A Y P | dhilaaa | eviloshhd | andrian stevano | chenma | Panda Yehet88 | Re Panda 68 | Delu4Selu | ferina refina | yully crown | selukr | himekaruLi | maya kyuminnie | Kimberlly Xiaolu | chacalock | ViolinVinzy | winterpark chanchan | devie chaniago 9 | misharuterford | Baby BaekSoo | Roxane Jung | farfaridah16 | syakilashine | Vean Hwang | Midorikawa Ayumu | novita wahyuu | ifi sehuna3 | rappergadungan | inayasalsa | Leona838 | Guest2 | ohmypcy | luwinaa | faul | Guest3 | Guest4 | Jung EunHee | hnxnhn | nurul dfana | RZHH261220 II | KaiSooLovers | xilian 94 | risky handayani89 | Urushibara Putterizme | oryn5 | sehun oppa | Zhie Hikaru | Lee Eunin | Rizsasa | levi c fiverz

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-18 Juni 2005-**

_Wajahnya manis, tubuhnya mungil. Rambut cokelat madunya sedikit ikal dan ditata rapi. Sebenarnya kelopak matanya redup, tapi pancaran matanya terkesan tajam akibat ekpresi wajahnya yang angkuh. Dia melangkah arogan di sepanjang koridor kampus Universitas Chun Ang, dengan dagu yang terangkat dan tatapan mata yang lurus ke arah depan, tak peduli pada sekitar. Semua orang mengenalnya. Tak ada satupun yang tak tahu siapa Xi Lu Han. Namun semua orang akan ragu tentang apakah pemuda itu mengenal mereka juga atau tidak. Dia seperti hidup di dalam dunianya sendiri, tak peduli pada orang lain. Tak ada yang pernah berani mendekatinya. Belum ada yang mampu meraihnya._

_Sepasang mata elang yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata berbingkai lebar masih saja mengikuti setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Luhan. Kemanapun dia pergi, sepasang mata itu tak pernah lepas dari sosoknya. Begitu mengangumi. Begitu memuja._

"_Berhenti menatapinya seperti itu, Kris. Kau terlihat seperti hendak menelannya hidup-hidup."_

_Kris mengalihkan tatapannya pada buku yang dia pegang, sementara Chanyeol, pria yang berbicara dengannya barusan sudah terkekeh di sampingnya. _

"_Aku tak menyukai dia–" Pria lainnya yang menyandar pada dada Chanyeol menyeletuk tiba-tiba. "Arogan, angkuh. Luhan itu menyebalkan."_

"_Kau hanya iri padanya," komentar Kris sambil mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya._

"_Tch, yang benar saja Kris! Untuk apa aku iri padanya?" sungut Baekhyun, sementara Chanyeol mengelusi kepala pemuda itu dan menciuminya sesekali._

"_Yeah, Luhan itu manis."_

"_Aku juga manis, benar kan Yeol?" Dan tentu saja Chanyeol mengiyakan._

"_Tapi dia pintar, Baekhyun. Tidak seperti kau."_

"_Cihh!" Baekhyun merengut, membuat Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tak mencubit pipi pria kecil cerewet itu karena dia gemas. Sementara Kris terkekeh geli._

"_Dia juga sangat kaya. Kudengar dia mendapatkan satu anak perusahaan milik Ayahnya untuk dia kelola sendiri. Dia begitu mengagumkan. Cantik, independen, benar-benar menarik."_

_Baekhyun mendecak sebal. "Cantik? Apa kau gila?" komentar Baekhyun. "Dia bukan seorang gadis, dan jika kacamata burung hantumu berfungsi dengan baik, kau pasti bisa melihat bahwa Luhan itu adalah pria,"gerutunya._

"_Bahkan sangat pria. Dia terlihat cool dan maskulin, dan ya, –sangat pria," komentar Chanyeol, kemudian ia mengedikkan bahu. "Dia bahkan perokok."_

"_Ya, aku tidak buta, ck! Aku bisa melihat kalau dia itu pria, tapi dia manis. Disamping sikapnya yang 'sangat pria', kalian pasti setuju dengan argumenku tentang wajahnya yang cantik itu. Sebenarnya siapa yang buta di sini?" _

"_Aish…berhenti memujanya, Kris. Kau tahu kan dia itu siapa? Dia itu–"_

"_Xi Lu Han yang agung," tambah Chanyeol._

"_Ya, terima kasih Yeollie sayang, tapi kau sebenarnya tak perlu menyela ucapanku," sungut Baekhyun, kesal setengah mati dengan kekasih homonya itu._

"_Kalian berisik. Lebih baik aku pergi."_

"_Ya pergilah, itu lebih bagus, jadi kami bebas bermesraan tanpa ada siluman burung hantu bule berwujud manusia yang memelototi kami terus-menerus," kata Chanyeol._

"_Fuck you, Chanyeol!" kata Kris kesal sambil meraih tasnya dan beranjak bangkit untuk berdiri. _

_Chanyeol? Tentu saja sudah tertawa konyol._

"_Dan perhatikan jalanmu Kris, jangan sampai kau tersandung karena terus-menerus menatapinya seperti itu," kata Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol lagi-lagi tertawa keras mendengarnya._

_Kris memperbaiki letak kacamata burung hantunya, kemudian bersungut kesal pada pasangan mesra –homo meyebalkan– yang sampai saat ini masih menertawakannya di belakang sana. _

_Ya, pasti sulit baginya untuk meraih Luhan, bahkan sangat sulit. Pria itu begitu jauh untuk dia raih, sedang dia hanyalah pria nerd yang selalu diabaikan oleh sekitar. Mana mungkin Luhan mau menatapnya. Dia hanyalah seorang mahasiswa kutu buku jelek yang tak mampu mencegah hormon gay terkutuk yang membuat hidupnya semakin menyedihkan, sekalipun dia cukup kaya. Tak ada yang pernah berani mendekati Luhan. Belum ada satupun. _

_Kris berjalan lurus menuju pagar Universitas. Dia menyusuri trotoar yang sepi di tepi jalan raya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di halte bus yang sunyi, menunggu supir keluarga menjemputnya pulang. Beberapa detik, sebuah bus berwarna-warni berhenti di hadapannya. Sisi bus yang dia lihat menampilkan poster aktor tampan Jang Dong Gun yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi aktor yang paling bersinar di seantero Korea. Menatapi poster itu, perlahan secercah keinginan menelusup di dalam hatinya. Sebuah semangat tiba-tiba saja mengambil alih pikirannya, membuat tubuhnya memanas dan dia tersenyum oleh sebuah alasan._

"_Ya. Aku akan menjadi pria tampan dan mandiri di masa depan. Dan ketika saat itu tiba, aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku, Xi Lu Han. Tak peduli kau normal, kau hanya boleh menatapku nanti."_

**.**

**.**

**MALE DEPOSE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**.**

**-HunHan-**

**.**

**Yaoi | Hurt & Comfort | Romance | Mature**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-CHAPTER 3-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-HunHan Bubbletea Couple-**

**.**

Americano hangat kembali menyambut pagi Luhan hari ini. Aroma khasnya menguar, terasa begitu pekat dan juga menenangkan. Sesapan pertama membuat bibirnya merasakan manis dan pahit dari kopi itu, dan rasa hangat menyenangkan mengaliri tenggorokan hingga perutnya, ditambah dengan rasa geli menggelitik ketika matanya menangkap senyuman tampan dari pria yang duduk di sampingnya. Senyuman yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, membuatnya ter-adiksi tanpa bisa dia cegah.

Luhan melirik jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan angka 6 lebih, dan dia memilih untuk kembali berbaring malas di permukaan ranjangnya sendiri, lagipula masih begitu banyak waktu sampai dia harus bersiap-siap pergi bekerja dalam beberapa jam lagi. Seperti biasanya pula, Sehun akan mendekat padanya, membiarkan hidungnya mencium aroma tubuh pemuda pucat itu dalam-dalam. Yang dilakukan oleh Sehun adalah memberikan belaian lembut dan apapun yang akan membuat Luhan senang, karena itulah fungsinya di sini, memanjakan Luhan.

"Sehun, kemarilah…berbaring di sampingku…" Luhan menarik lembut lengan Sehun agar pria itu lebih merapat padanya. Sebelah lengannya melingkar pada pinggang Sehun saat pemuda itu berbaring di sampingnya. Hidungnya sengaja dia tempelkan pada lengkungan tulang selangka Sehun dan menyusuri leher pemuda itu untuk menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun lebih dalam lagi. "Aku suka aroma tubuhmu…"

Sehun tak menjawab. Dia biarkan Luhan berbuat semaunya sambil berusaha menahan geli-geli menggelitik yang menyerang perutnya. Lengan kirinya menyangga kepala Luhan, sedang tangan yang satunya lagi dia gunakan untuk membelai lembut kepala pria itu. Matanya menatap kosong pada _Vitruvian Man_ yang tergantung di dinding beberapa meter agak jauh dari ranjang. Pikirannya menjelajah jauh, namun keterdiamannya itu membuat Luhan merasa tak nyaman hingga akhirnya pemuda itu menjauhkan wajah dari lehernya.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam?" tanya Luhan, tapi Sehun tetap diam. Luhan memutar leher, mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun, dan dia tersenyum setelahnya. _"Vitruvian Man?_ Kau tertarik pada lukisan itu?" tanyanya. Jari telunjuknya telah mendarat pada ujung hidung Sehun, cukup untuk membuat jiwa Sehun kembali dari dunia antah-berantahnya tadi.

"Apakah itu asli?" tanya Sehun, mencoba menutupi kegelisahannya akan sesuatu.

"Tidak, itu imitasi. Yang asli tentu saja masih berada di Venesia," guman Luhan.

"Kukira kau telah berhasil membawanya pulang dari Gallerie dell Academia," kata Sehun, mengakhirinya dengan kekehan kecil.

Luhan menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku suka mengoleksi barang antik dari berbagai negara. _Vitruvian Man _ini membuatku begitu tertarik, tapi untuk mendapatkan yang asli tentu saja tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Aku menyuruh seorang ahli membuat replikanya, dan inilah hasilnya."

"Barang ini ilegal," komentar Sehun.

Luhan terkekeh kecil. "Ya, ilegal dan mahal. Tapi hasilnya tak mengecewakan, karena itu aku tak menyesalinya. Lagipula tak akan ada yang menemukan benda ini disini," gumam Luhan, sebelah tangannya melingkar di leher Sehun dan membelai tengkuk pemuda itu pelan-pelan. "Siapapun pasti akan terkecoh jika replika ini kusandingkan dengan yang asli. Tak akan ada yang mampu membedakannya, aku sangat yakin."

Sehun tersenyum, mendaratkan dua jari tangan kanannya pada pipi kiri Luhan, yang membuat kedua alis Luhan terangkat naik. Tapi untuk sekejap kemudian Luhan sudah berjengit, menahan rasa sakit akibat cubitan yang dihadiahkan Sehun pada pipi kirinya.

"Kau mungkin bisa membawa replika ini ke Italia dan menukarnya dengan yang asli," kata Sehun tanpa melepaskan cubitannya.

Luhan berdecak. "Aku bukan pencuri," katanya sarkastik sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari pipinya. "Dan cubitanmu ini sakit, bodoh!"

Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Mengapa kau begitu bernafsu untuk memiliki lukisan itu? Hanya lukisan biasa, dan mahal. Kurasa aku akan mempertimbangkan masak-masak untuk membuat replika seperti ini meskipun aku memiliki banyak uang. Lukisan ini tak bernilai sama sekali, setidaknya bagiku."

Luhan melepaskan tengkuk Sehun dan berbalik untuk melihat lukisan itu, terdiam beberapa saat hingga beberapa tarikan nafas, kemudian dia menggapai tangan Sehun dan menariknya ke perutnya sendiri, menyuruh Sehun memeluknya dari belakang. "Entahlah. Aku hanya tertarik dengan konsepnya. Antropometri ini sepertinya dibuat untuk menunjukkan setiap keinginan manusia untuk memiliki tubuh yang proporsional dan ideal. Tidakkah kau tertarik?" tanyanya, menggusakkan bagian belakang kepalanya ke dada Sehun lebih dalam. "Model yang dipakai sebagai _Vitruvian_ _Man_ itu sangat sempurna–" Luhan menelan ludah,

"–seperti kau."

Sehun terdiam. Pujian yang menggelitik. Getaran aneh dan asing tiba-tiba saja muncul, membuat dadanya bergemuruh. Tarikan nafas dalam yang dia lakukan bahkan tak mampu mengurangi apalagi mengusir getaran aneh itu dari dalam dirinya. Aroma rambut Luhan yang terhirup olehnya bahkan menghambat otaknya untuk berfikir lebih jauh. Dia sudah sempat memutuskan untuk mengosongkan pikirannya, namun kulit pipi Luhan, bulu mata yang panjang, dan apapun yang dia lihat dari sebagian sisi wajah Luhan membuatnya tak bisa beralih pikiran dari 'hal aneh' itu.

"Tidak, aku tak tertarik." Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan semakin merapat dan menaikkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua sampai batas leher, menyembunyikan jemari mereka yang saling bertautan di bawah selimut tebal itu. "Karena lukisan itu bohong…" kata Sehun sambil membentur-benturkan dagu runcingnya pada helaian rambut yang tumbuh di sekitar telinga kekasih palsunya itu, berjengit sedikit saat getaran asing itu terasa semakin kuat menghantam dadanya.

"Bohong?" tanya Luhan, bingung.

"Hmm…modelnya tidak sempurna. Kau bisa menemukan kekurangannya jika kau mengamati lukisan itu dengan lebih teliti."

Luhan mematung dan menghabiskan beberapa menitnya untuk menatap lukisan itu lekat-lekat. Kerutan pada dahinya semakin dalam di setiap detiknya, hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyerah. "Aku tak mengerti. Aku tak menemukannya."

Sehun terkekeh. "Lihat pangkal pahanya yang sebelah kiri."

Luhan kembali menatap lukisan itu, dan sekejap kemudian, matanya melebar. "Itu…ada benjolan di sana. Apa itu?"

"Hernia. Penyakit yang muncul akibat penonjolan rongga isi perut. _See?_ Modelnya bukanlah sosok 'manusia sempurna' seperti yang ingin ditunjukkan oleh Leonardo da Vinci. Mungkin dia salah memilih model, atau dia salah melukis. Yang pasti, Da Vinci gagal melukiskan sosok 'manusia sempurna' dalam lukisan itu. Dia merusak konsep yang dia buat sendiri." Sehun menempelkan hidung dan bibirnya di sekitar telinga Luhan, menghirup aroma rambut pria cantik itu dalam-dalam. "Tak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia ini, Luhan…begitupun kau dan aku."

Dan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Sehun itu, cukup untuk membuat Luhan tertegun dalam. Memang tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini.

'_Ya…tenyata begitu…'_ –pikir Luhan, membenarkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Male Depose-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris tak menyukai pemandangan musim gugur, sejujurnya. Cokelat, kering, meskipun dedaunan yang masih segar tampak berwarna-warni seperti pelangi pada dahan-dahan pohon yang menggantungnya, dia tak menyukainya. Namun kali ini adalah pengecualian, karena sesosok pria yang berjalan di tengah-tengah pemandangan tak menyenangkan itu membuatnya tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sana, melalui etalase resto Italia bernuansa klasik yang menaunginya saat ini. Matanya mengikuti setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh pria itu dengan tatapan memuja yang sama, seperti yang pernah dia berikan 9 tahun yang lalu, hingga pria itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Seolah menemukan sesosok _Sylph _yang sangat cantik, Kris menatap pria itu tanpa henti.

"Jadi apa lagi kali ini? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku? Katakan saja intinya, pekerjaanku sangat banyak." Luhan bertanya tanpa menatap ke arah Kris, malah memilih menatapi hal yang tak disukai oleh Kris tadi, melihat pemandangan musim gugur di luar sana.

"Kau tak pernah berubah, Luhan. Arogan, keras kepala, dan juga, –munafik."

Ucapan menyebalkan yang memberikan cukup alasan bagi Luhan untuk menatap pria setengan _bule_ itu dengan tatapan tajam menusuknya. "Maaf? Munafik?" tanyanya, tersinggung.

Kris mengedikkan bahu. "Aku yakin kalau aku baru saja mengatakannya," jawabnya tak peduli.

Luhan membuang nafas kesalnya. "Aku datang kesini bukan untuk dihina olehmu Kris, jadi lebih baik aku–"

"Jangan terburu-buru begitu."

Luhan menghentikan gerakannya yang hampir saja berdiri, dan kembali duduk dengan raut wajahnya yang kusut. Sebenarnya dia tak memiliki masalah apapun dengan Kris, hanya saja sikap Kris yang terlihat terlalu mencampuri urusan pribadinya terasa amat menganggu. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, pria _blonde_ ini tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya bertemu dan menyinggung masalah orientasi seksualnya yang entah mengapa membuat lelaki itu merasa begitu tertarik. Keseksian dan kesempurnaan yang sejak dulu dia predikatkan pada pria itu secara diam-diam jadi terkikis, bahkan sudah hampir habis karena sifat menyebalkan Kris yang baru kali ini dia ketahui.

"Kukira kau tertarik padaku."

Mata yang sejak beberapa detik lalu hanya menatap sekumpulan potongan sosis iris dan paprika serta keju leleh –toping pizza– di hadapannya seketika beralih dan jatuh pada wajah Kris. Seringaian miring dan tatapan tajam pria setengah _bule_ itu membuat mata Luhan memicing. Benar-benar. Segala bentuk pemujaannya 'dulu' pada pria sangat tampan itu benar-benar lenyap, hanya menyisakan rasa muak yang membuat perutnya mual. Kau pasti akan mengerti jika kau melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Kris saat ini.

Luhan terkekeh kecil, kemudian dia ikut menyeringai sinis. "Kurasa kau terlalu percaya diri, Tuan Wu. Maaf membuatmu kecewa, tapi aku tidak tertarik padamu. Bahkan aku tak mengerti ketertarikan macam apa yang kau maksud."

"Masih saja berpura-pura normal." Kris masih tetap tersenyum menyebalkan dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kali ini. Kedua lengannya bertumpu pada meja dan matanya menatap lekat-lekat wajah Luhan, masih saja mengangumi paras pemuda itu yang membuatnya tak bisa beralih meskipun 9 tahun telah berlalu. "Kau yakin tak pernah tertarik padaku, Luhan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" gerutu Luhan, mulai muak dengan obrolan ini.

"Kau sangat pintar. Kau pasti mengerti maksudnya."

Luhan membuang arah pandangannya. Gejolak emosi dan muak, dan entah apa lagi menyengat kepalanya secara tiba-tiba. Ya, dia mengerti. Kris pasti telah mengetahuinya. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa pria _bule_ ini juga sangat cerdas.

"Jika kau bersikeras menyimpulkan bahwa aku ini _gay_," ujar Luhan, sedikit getaran pada jemarinya atas rasa malu untuk mengakui ini semua, "_yes, I'am_."

Luhan yakin, dia dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas jika senyuman Kris berubah menjadi seringaian secara perlahan. Pria itu menatapinya terus-menerus, membuatnya risih.

"Kau boleh mengejekku sepuasmu. Tapi kuharap kau tak akan membeberkannya kemana-mana. Ini memalukan. Aku telah menyimpannya begitu lama dan mencegah orang-orang mengetahuinya. Dan kau disini, merusak semuanya." Luhan memijit pelipisnya, merasa agak frustasi setelah mengakui ini semua, bukannya merasa lega. Walau bagaimanapun, Kris tak memberikannya cukup alasan untuk membuatnya yakin bahwa pria itu bisa dipercaya.

Kris berdehem. "Jadi kupikir, ehm maksudku, aku masih sangat yakin Luhan," gumamnya, menopangkan dagu dan menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum, "kau pernah menyukaiku."

Luhan terdiam. Dia bersumpah tak akan menjawab pernyataan tolol yang akan membuat harga dirinya jatuh. Sebaliknya, dia memilih untuk menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada dan mengangkat dagu untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia bukanlah pria lemah yang mampu dipermalukan dengan seenaknya oleh rekan bisnis yang tak memiliki arti apapun bagi dirinya meskipun pada kenyataannya Kris pernah membuatnya begitu tertarik hingga dia pernah sangat ingin menggiring Kris ke atas ranjangnya di masa lalu.

"Kupikir kau _straight, _Kris. Dada wanita dan lekukan pinggul yang seksi pasti sangat menarik untukmu. Jadi kenapa kau harus repot-repot mengamatiku saat kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau sukai pada gadis-gadis itu? Kau tak seharusnya menyibukkan diri dan menyimpulkan bahwa aku tertarik, menyukaimu, _or other nonsense which quite frankly made me feel sick when you discuss this 'shit' with me_."

Kris tertawa kecil. "Aku yakin jika yang kukatakan ini bukanlah omong kosong," Kris mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik dagu Luhan dengan paksa, mencengkramnya hingga dia dapat merasakan bagaimana kerasnya ekpresi Luhan ketika dia melakukan hal itu. "Kau tertarik padaku, tapi kau terlalu munafik untuk mengakuinya."

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari wajahku, brengsek! Berani sekali kau menyentuhku!" umpat Luhan, mulai gusar. Namun cengkraman pada dagunya malah semakin kuat hingga dia berjengit.

"Kau tahu apa yang membuatku jadi begitu peduli Luhan? Dia. Pria itu. Kau mungkin bisa menyangkal dan mengakui dia sebagai adikmu seperti yang kau katakan padaku beberapa waktu lalu, tapi aku bukan seorang idiot yang akan mempercayai ucapanmu begitu saja, apalagi kau adalah pria munafik yang sangat keras kepala. Pria berkulit sangat putih itu adalah 'sesuatu' untukmu, benar kan?" kata Kris, mengelus bibir bawah Luhan dengan ibu jarinya dan tersenyum licik, namun Luhan telah menyingkirkan tangan pria itu sekuat tenaga dari wajahnya.

"Jangan campuri urusanku!" Luhan berdiri dari posisi duduknya sambil mengelus dagunya yang sedikit sakit dan memerah. "Dan mengapa kau begitu tertarik pada Sehun?" –Luhan berjengit jijik –"Oh, sebaiknya aku tak usah peduli! Jangan hubungi aku lagi untuk membicarakan obrolan sampah seperti ini di masa depan."

Luhan mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan marah, namun dia menyempatkan diri untuk berbalik dan menatap Kris dengan tatapan penuh emosi yang terlihat begitu jelas melalui bola matanya yang menyala-nyala. "Dan Kris, kau adalah brengsek paling tak beretika yang pernah kutemui dalam hidupku. Aku menyesal pernah menyukaimu, asal kau tahu," katanya, kemudian dia melemparkan senyuman sinisnya pada pria setengah _bule_ itu sebelum dia benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari sana sambil merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi 'seseorang'.

Kris menatap punggung pria itu dengan senyuman yang terulas pada bibir. Entah mengapa dia bersikap seperti ini. Kenyataan bahwa Luhan membencinya sekarang bukan malah membuatnya merasa _down_, tetapi justru sebaliknya. Kris merasa tertantang untuk menaklukkan si keras kepala Luhan dan mendapatkan pria itu meskipun Luhan mungkin tak akan pernah menyukainya lagi. Sudah cukup rasa frustasinya dia lampiaskan pada gadis-gadis tak bersalah yang selama ini dia kencani tanpa perasaan akibat ketidak-pekaan Luhan pada perasannya yang sebenarnya sudah tak mampu dia tahan lagi sejak 9 tahun yang lalu. Cinta pertama yang membuatnya setengah gila dan merasakan frustasi berkepanjangan hingga sekarang. Memikirkan Luhan yang tak pernah mau menatapnya hingga waktu yang begitu lama membuatnya merasa begitu menderita. Dan ketika dia yakin bahwa Luhan sudah mulai menemukan keberadaannya, tiba-tiba saja pria asing berkulit pucat itu muncul dan merusak segalanya. Luhan harus merasakannya. Luhan harus mengerti bagaimana rasanya 'dicintai' oleh dirinya. Mulai dari sini dan untuk seterusnya dia tak akan membuang waktu lagi untuk menahan-nahan diri bagai idiot tolol seperti kemarin-kemarin. Apapun caranya, Luhan akan menjadi miliknya, meskipun dia harus menggunakan cara yang kotor sekalipun.

"Setidaknya kau baru saja mengakui bahwa kau pernah menyukaiku, sayang…" gumamnya, sambil mengamati sosok Luhan yang sekarang sudah mulai masuk ke dalam mobilnya sendiri melalui etalase resto dengan senyum yang tak pernah memudar dari wajahnya. "Namanya Sehun, hmm?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Male Depose-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak berkerja hari ini?" Gadis itu bertanya sambil tetap sibuk mengancingkan _coat_ selutut yang digunakan oleh Sehun, mengabaikan tatapan mata sipit yang sejak tadi terus-menerus terpaku pada wajahnya. Tak ada jawaban. Sehun hanya diam, dan tetap menatapnya tanpa henti, membuat gadis itu mendesah lelah kemudian berbalik dan pergi.

Senyum miris terulas pada bibir Sehun ketika gadis itu menjauh dan menghilang ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Tapi mata sipitnya menjadi agak berbinar saat gadis itu muncul dengan syal abu-abu di dalam genggamannya. Lehernya terasa hangat oleh syal abu-abu yang membalut lehernya, dan hatinya meleleh melihat senyuman gadis itu. Lesung pipi yang dalam menghiasi wajah gadis itu, membuat Sehun lagi-lagi terpikat oleh wajahnya yang sangat cantik.

"Kita pergi?" tanya gadis itu, mengeratkan topi dan juga memakai masker untuk menutupi separuh wajahnya. Matanya tertarik ke samping saat Sehun mengangguk, menandakan jika gadis itu sedang tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Ayo." Sehun menggapai jemari gadis itu dan mengenggamnya erat-erat, membawa langkah mereka menuju gang kecil yang merupakan gerbang untuk menuju 'dunia luar'.

Langkah kaki mereka bergerak berganti-gantian dan keduanya hanya diam tanpa suara. Langkah dari kaki yang lebih kecil terhenti ketika matanya menemukan Bugatti Veyron hitam mengkilat yang terparkir tepat di depan gang kecil dengan begitu gagah.

"Sehunnie, ini–"

Gadis itu menoleh dan menatap Sehun, bertanya melalui matanya. Sehun membuang nafas satu kali dan tersenyum, "bukan milikku, _Noona_…ini milik _Boss_. Aku juga tak menyangka jika dia akan meminjamkan yang seperti ini padaku,"jelas Sehun, menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri.

"Pekerjaan apa yang kau lakukan sampai _Boss_-mu mempercayakanmu untuk memakai benda yang sangat mahal seperti mobil ini? Kau belum boleh menyetir, Sehunnie…"

Sehun mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya dan meringis, "bisakah kita langsung berangkat saja sekarang?"

Gadis itu ingin menyela, namun memilih untuk mengurungkannya dan mengangguk pasrah pada akhirnya. Dia mengikuti langkah Sehun menuju mobil, lalu hanya duduk manis disana, menunggu Sehun duduk di kursi kemudi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak ada hal yang lebih disukai oleh Sehun di dalam dunia ini selain menghirup aroma tubuh Han Yoo Ri dalam-dalam. Di depan mereka agak ke bawah, hamparan rerumputan memanjang, menyambut danau kecil berair hijau yang permukaannya bergelombang lembut ketika ditiup angin.

"Di sini sepi dan tenang, aku menyukainya Sehun..."

Sehun menoleh ketika mendengar gadis itu bersuara. Lesung pipinya terlihat jelas. Gadis itu tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata. Rambutnya beterbangan ditiup angin, dan aroma _shampoo_-nya jadi menguar kemana-mana, membuat Sehun ikut memejamkan mata saat aroma rambut gadis itu menyapa indera penciumannya. Tubuhnya tersentak saat jemarinya disentuh oleh Yoori, memaksanya membuka mata hingga tatapan mereka bertemu dan saling terkunci untuk waktu yang lumayan lama. Tapi gadis itu beralih setelah beberapa detik panjang yang mereka lewati dengan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu, Sehunnie…Kau membuatku merindukan Seung Hwan…"

Sehun tercekat. Satu kalimat yang membuatnya seperti terjatuh dari lantai 27, sakit dan remuk.

"Kukira kau sudah mencoba menerima kehadiranku, tapi–"

"Tidak, Sehun!"

Yoori tersentak saat dia menoleh. Wajah Sehun memancarkan luka yang begitu dalam, membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah. "Maaf…" ucapnya, kemudian kepalanya tertunduk dalam.

Sunyi kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Canggung, aneh. Hanya suara desiran angin dan nyanyian serangga-serangga dari sekitar yang terdengar.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikanku, Sehun? Aku lelah…"

Wajah Sehun mengeras. "Sampai mereka berhenti membencimu," jawabnya singkat sebelum dia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

Matahari di ujung sana mulai tenggelam. Bukit rendah yang mereka duduki juga menggelap, rerumputan bahkan sudah tak terlihat hijau lagi. Yoori menatap matahari itu dengan senyuman lebar sambil mengelusi perut agak buncitnya sesekali, sementara Sehun menatap sisi wajahnya dari samping tanpa suara.

"Terima kasih, Sehun…Aku tak tahu apa jadinya aku jika tanpa kau…" ucap gadis itu tanpa menoleh, masih setia menatapi matahari tenggelam di ujung sana.

Sehun tak menjawab. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Dia hanya diam sambil menatap matahari yang berwarna oranye melalui permukaan air danau. Matahari itu tampak tenggelam di dalam air, sama seperti dirinya sekarang, terjebak di dalam situasi aneh dan menyebalkan yang membuatnya sakit dan juga berantakan.

Getaran ponsel yang tersimpan di dalam saku membuyarkan semua pikirannya yang kusut. Sehun melihat ponselnya, dan menemukan berpuluh-puluh panggilan tak terjawab serta beberapa pesan dari satu ID yang sama, telah terkirim ke dalam benda persegi itu. Salah satu pesan paling terbaru dia buka, lalu senyumnya mengembang begitu saja tanpa dia sadari ketika dia membaca sederet kalimat egois yang tertera pada layar ponselnya.

'_Tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera pulang…'_ –jawabnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Male Depose-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baru beberapa langkah saja Sehun memasuki Apartemen Luhan, dia sudah disambut oleh tatapan tajam yang berasal dari sepasang mata cantik dari pemuda yang berdiri di dekat sofa ruang tamu. Posisi tubuh pria itu sebenarnya tampak santai, dengan kedua tangan yang tersembunyi pada saku celananya. Namun wajah cantiknya mengeras, menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang marah.

"Kau lama sekali, Oh Sehun!"

Luhan berdecak dan mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam untuk mengekspresikan kekesalannya karena telah terlalu lama menunggu. Sementara Sehun hanya melemparkan senyuman simpul untuknya, senyuman yang mengakibatkan segala emosi yang menyengat otaknya sejak tadi mereda secara perlahan-lahan. Tak mengerti dengan perasaannya, Luhan merasa semakin frustasi dengan dirinya sendiri yang seolah kehilangan kepribadian semenjak dia mengenal pria bernama Oh Sehun ini. Emosi yang sejak tadi menumpuk di dalam kepalanya lenyap dan hilang tanpa jejak begitu sentuhan jemari Sehun menggelitik kulit pipinya. Dia memanas dan dia yakin jika pipinya mulai merona sekarang.

"Maaf Lu, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menunggu lama. Banyak tugas kuliah yang harus kukerjakan hari ini, karena itu aku terlambat pulang."

Luhan melirik pada jam dinding melalui sisi telinga Sehun. Belum terlalu malam sebenarnya. Masih jam delapan. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya ketika dia sadar bahwa sikapnya ini terlalu hiperbola. Seharusnya dia tak perlu semarah itu, toh Sehun juga memiliki kegiatan lain yang harus dia lakukan, apalagi alasan keterlambatan pria itu kembali ke Apartemen adalah karena tugas kuliahnya yang sepertinya memang sedang menumpuk.

"Aku tak suka melihat Apartemen kosong ketika aku pulang, sementara aku begitu membutuhkanmu." Luhan membuang tatapannya ke arah samping, tapi dalam sekejap saja telinganya telah menempel pada dada Sehun.

Ya. Inilah yang dia inginkan, berada di dalam pelukan Sehun. Dia sudah menanti saat-saat ini sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Hari ini dia lewati dengan begitu menyebalkan. Ponsel Sehun yang sulit dihubungi membuat darahnya naik sampai ke kepala, mengakibatkan emosi tak terkendali menyengat dalam hingga kepalanya sakit sekali tadi. Tapi sekarang semuanya telah lenyap, hanya dengan sentuhan kecil yang diberikan Sehun untuknya.

Luhan melingkarkan lengan pada pinggang Sehun, sementara pria yang lebih muda mengelus belakang kepalanya. Tak peduli pada gejolak di dalam kepalanya yang menyuruhnya untuk berpikir secara lebih rasional, Luhan malah bergerak pelan dan dengan sengaja mengecupi leher pemuda yang memeluknya. Tubuh dan aroma Sehun membuatnya kecanduan. Bibirnya tak mau berhenti menjelajah di kulit putih pria itu dan dia menarik nafas beratnya saat matanya menemukan belahan bibir merah memikat milik Sehun. Lengannya berpindah ke atas, mengalung di sekitar leher Sehun. Bola matanya juga berpindah, menatap tepat pada iris cokelat Sehun sambil berusaha berbicara lewat tatapan matanya. Dia berusaha mengatakan bahwa dia menginginkan sesuatu, dan harus Sehun yang memulainya.

Seolah mengerti, Sehun tersenyum sekali lagi dan mendekat. Dia kecup bibir Luhan yang terkatup satu kali, dua, tiga, dan beberapa kali dengan mata terbuka sehingga dia bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Luhan yang merona akibat perbuatannya. Ibu jari kanannya mengelus belahan bibir bawah Luhan sebelum dia tarik dagu pria itu sambil menariknya sedikit, berusaha membuka bibir itu agar dia bisa menciumnya dengan ciuman yang lebih basah dan dalam.

Dua kepala masih bergerak teratur, dengan bibir yang saling melumat lembut, terhanyut dalam ciuman yang memabukkan, tapi dering ponsel Luhan merusak semuanya. Luhan menggeram saat Sehun melepaskan ciumannya secara sepihak, padahal dia berencana mengabaikan panggilan laknat itu tadi.

"Ponselmu berdering. Jawablah, mungkin itu adalah sesuatu yang penting," kata Sehun lembut. Dia mengusap kepala Luhan saat dia menangkap raut kekecewaan pada wajah cantik itu. Pemuda kaya itu bahkan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kanan.

"Kita akan melanjutkannya nanti." Ucapan Sehun itu membuat Luhan kembali menatapnya. "Setelah kau selesai menjawab panggilan itu," lanjut Sehun.

Luhan mendengus, tapi dia melepaskan Sehun juga pada akhirnya. Dia raih ponselnya dengan gusar, tapi jantungnya jadi tak bisa tenang saat dia melihat nama Kris tertera pada layar ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip. Ragu. Luhan mendiamkan panggilan itu dan hanya memegangi ponselnya sambil menggigit bibir, ragu untuk menjawab, dan sejujurnya dia memang tak ingin menjawabnya. Dia terkesiap saat tubuhnya di tarik dengan tiba-tiba hingga bokongnya terduduk di atas paha Sehun. Entah kapan pemuda pucat itu melewatinya bahkan sudah duduk di sofa yang berada di belakang tubuhnya. Sepertinya beban pikirannya telah begitu besar, membuatnya jadi tak bisa fokus pada sekitar. Kris membuatnya merasa agak kacau, dan Luhan paling benci dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dia tak suka jika hidupnya seolah dikendalikan oleh seseorang, meskipun secara tak langsung seperti sekarang. Perasaan tak nyaman selalu menghantui, membuatnya muak dan marah.

"Kenapa tidak di jawab, hmm?" Sehun memeluk erat perutnya dan menghujani sisi lehernya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang membuatnya merinding. Cumbuan ringan itu membuat aliran darahnya menjadi panas. Luhan memejamkan mata sambil memegangi ponselnya yang tak mau berhenti berdering sejak tadi. Dia memilih mengabaikan panggilan itu dan menikmati gerakan bibir Sehun yang lembut di kulit lehernya. Ketika matanya terbuka, Luhan mengerang dan dengan cepat dia lepaskan baterai ponsel itu sebelum dia melemparnya secara sembarangan di sofa _single_ yang terletak di sisi kanan meja. Tanpa berkata apapun dia berbalik, memposisikan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Kau pintar sekali membuatku bergairah. Aku tak yakin bisa mengontrol diri untuk tak menyentuhmu lebih jauh jika kau terus-menerus bersikap selembut ini padaku, Oh Sehun."

Sehun terdiam. Luhan juga diam setelah mengatakan sederet kalimat itu. Keheningan yang panjang membuat Luhan muak sendiri. Dia menyentuh rahang Sehun, tapi entah mengapa pemuda itu malah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kanan, membuat dahi Luhan berkerut bingung. Tanpa mau peduli dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda pucat itu, Luhan memaksa Sehun untuk menatapnya kembali.

"Jangan memalingkan wajah saat aku berada di hadapanmu, aku tak suka."

Luhan tersenyum miring ketika kepala Sehun tak bergerak lagi, benar-benar patuh. Bahkan Sehun tak berani mengalihkan pandangan matanya dan hanya menatapnya saja sekarang. Beberapa detik mereka habiskan dalam diam. Dada Luhan tak mau berhenti bergemuruh saat dia menatap wajah Sehun lekat-lekat. Percikan emosi kembali muncul begitu saja tanpa mampu dia hindari saat dia menyadari satu hal, yang merupakan fakta tak terbantahkan dan membuatnya mengerang sedikit karena merasa terlalu frustasi.

_Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta. Pada Sehun. Pada pria bayaran ini. Pada manekin hidup berwajah tampan ini._

Tak ada gunanya menolak lagi. Perasaan ini sudah sangat jelas. Dia tak perlu menyangkalnya lagi meskipun dia yakin jika dia tak akan pernah mengakui hal itu dengan mulutnya sendiri. Dia akan menahan diri untuk menutupinya. Sehun tak boleh tahu tentang apa yang dia rasakan. Harga dirinya akan jatuh jika dia mengatakannya. Dia harus bisa menyembunyikan ini rapat-rapat dan menyusun rencana agar Sehun tetap berada di sisinya sampai kapanpun, apapun caranya. Dia tak akan melepaskan pemuda tampan ini. Sehun, adalah miliknya.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan, sayang..."

Luhan mengangkat dagu Sehun dengan tangannya, dan melemparkan senyuman ketika tatapan mata Sehun bertubrukan kembali dengan matanya.

"Cium aku lagi. Jangan berani melepaskannya sebelum aku merasa bosan," kata Luhan dengan nada tegas yang mewarnai suaranya. Sedikit mengangkat dagunya, Luhan menunjukkan arogansinya pada pria pucat yang masih menatapnya tanpa suara itu.

Sehun tersenyum lelah, tapi dia tetap melakukannya dengan patuh. Dia menurunkan dagu runcing pemuda cantik yang duduk di pangkuannya itu, mengelus pipi Luhan dengan lembut, berusaha mengurangi ekspresi kesombongan yang terpahat di sana.

"Jangan begitu. Aku lebih suka melihat wajah meronamu yang cantik ketimbang wajah sombongmu ini," kata Sehun sebelum dia raih kembali bibir Luhan, menyesapnya lembut, meskipun hatinya berteriak perih dan ingin segera keluar dari keadaan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue–**

**.**

**.**

**.**

FF ini nggak jadi End di Chapter 4, karena penyelenggara Event ternyata memutuskan untuk memperpanjang Event sampe akhir Januari, *cium Lulu Exotics* XD. Karena itu aku akan usahakan untuk membuat plotnya jadi lebih teratur dan konfliknya jadi lebih mendetail supaya nggak terkesan terburu-buru kayak Chapter kemarin. ChanBaek nongol yak? Wkwk, maaf, aku nggak bisa menahan diri untuk nggak menggaet anak bungsu dan menantuku muncul di FF ini *ngaku2*. Biarlah mereka nongol meskipun cuman numpang lewat, XDDDDDDD.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks!**

**.**

0312 LuluEXOticS | Eclaire Oh | ChickenKID | Brida Wu | Irna Lee | Lieya El | Odult Maniac | sehyun14 | v3phoenix | Lilik Julianti | Younlaycious88 | Ani Nurifah Eonnie | junia angel 58 | rizkyamel63 | hwa794 | Re-Panda 68 | fitry sukma 39 | Lulu HD | tiffanychoi23byun | wolfyxo | indi1004 | rappergadungan | RZHH 261220 | sparklingCHAN | NaturalCandy1994 | hun12han0selu | Mybabydeer | sugarfree | faridaanggra | LoveHyunFamily | Nyssa HunHan | alyaexostans | twentutwelvelovr | psychothor | lisnana1 | WulanLulu | KYU kum | guardian's feel | Guest1 | selu947 | kaihunhan | lovesick hoon | kyoonel0472 | mufidz | raul sungsoo12 | LiamDevil0315 | jongsuk lee | AYP | misharutherford | ShinJinWoo920202 | crimsonRED96 | yully crown | yemia kim 5 | orinzsevenfoldism | aldifirdaus63 | ifi sehuna 3 | HUNsayHAN | pangilsajaesef | syazajihan | chacalock | Aindyxie | aku adalah aku | selukr | Vean Hwang | farfaridah 16 | kyuminring | PandaYehet88 | Meriska Xi | karina | HanSeorin1 | azzuradeva | Jong Ahn | ferina refina | Nearo O'nealy | LSA Princess Of EXO Planet | xilian94 | chenma | syakilashine | novitawahyuu | aldizh ksh | sehun oppa | LeeEunin | FriederichOfficial | dhea coerulea middleton | Guest2 | hea | rizkyhandayani89 | MinGyuTae00 | Jaewookie98 | KaiSooLovers | adella398 | Guest3 | nurul dfana | snowy 07 | levy c fiverz | andrian Stefano | NoonaLu | RusaLiar | OSH KAP | ohmydeer | inayasalsa | Leona838 | eviloshhd | ziwel

**.**

**.**

Thanks buat semuanya yang udah nyempetin baca, fav dan foll, I Love You All~

Wanna review?

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Langkah kecil kaki Sehun terseok akibat terlalu lelah bermain ditambah dengan panas terik membakar yang berasal dari langit. Perasaan kesal karena kalah dalam pertandingan sepak bola beberapa menit yang lalu membuat langkah gusarnya tak terkendali hingga tubuhnya oleng dan berakhir dengan lutut yang sukses mencium trotoar bertekstur kasar. Umpatan-umpatan meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Sehun mencoba menggeser kakinya dengan susah payah namun gerakannya terhenti oleh sepaket jemari lentik dan mungil yang tertahan di udara, tepat di depan wajahnya. Dia mendongak, kemudian dia menemukan seraut wajah mungil seorang gadis bertubuh kecil yang terlihat tak lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya, tengah tersenyum diantara cahaya menyilaukan matahari. Rambutnya yang membiaskan kilau berwarna cokelat berterbangan ditiup angin, dan gaun selututnya juga melambai lembut._

"_Pegang tanganku. Kakimu sakit kan? Aku akan membantumu berdiri."_

_Sehun menatap tangan kecil itu hingga beberapa detik, menatapnya bergantian dengan wajah gadis kecil yang membantunya. Senyuman gadis kecil itu membuat otaknya terasa sejuk. Meskipun merasa ragu, tapi Sehun melemparkan senyum pada akhirnya. Dia raih jemari gadis itu dan dia membawa tubuhnya untuk berdiri._

_Sedikit tertatih, Sehun melangkah menuju ke sebuah kursi panjang, dipapah oleh gadis kecil yang menolongnya. Dia dituntun untuk duduk, kemudian dia hanya diam saja meskipun dia merasa bingung oleh setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh gadis kecil itu. Lututnya yang berdarah terasa dingin dan sedikit perih ketika gadis itu menyekanya menggunakan sebuah tissue basah dari kemasan berwarna hijau muda. _

"_Untung saja tak ada kotoran di sini," kata gadis kecil itu, mengamati luka Sehun dengan teliti untuk memastikan jika darahnya tak tersisa lagi. Sehun melirik lukanya yang sudah lumayan bersih, dan kembali menatap wajah gadis kecil yang saat ini sibuk menutup lukanya dengan sebuah plester jumbo bercorak fancy yang berwarna pink. _

"_Nah, sudah selesai. Akhirnya plester yang selalu diselipkan Eomma ke dalam tas harta karunku ini berfungsi juga." _

_Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, lalu beranjak bangkit dari hadapan kaki Sehun dan duduk di sampingnya. Sedikit meringis, Sehun mengutuk-ngutuk warna plester yang membalut lukanya itu di dalam hati. Oh ayolah, warna pink itu kan–_

"_Minumlah."_

_Sehun terkesiap dan tersadar dari pikirannya. Sebuah botol minum yang –oh shit! pink lagi?– berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Sehun melirik pada gadis itu dan melihat jika kedua alis si gadis kecil terangkat, mengisyaratkan padanya untuk menyambut botol berisi air itu untuk dia minum, tapi Sehun menepisnya. _

"_Aku tiduk haus."_

_Gadis kecil tadi mengedikkan bahu tak peduli. "Kenapa kau bisa terjatuh?" tanya si gadis tanpa menoleh, terlihat sibuk dengan 'tas berisi harta karun' miliknya itu._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sehun malah balik bertanya. Dia melirik ke sekitar dan melihat pepohonan di sana-sini, namun cukup terbuka hingga matahari masih bebas memancarkan sinar dan hawa panasnya di sekitar mereka. "Di sini sangat sepi dan kau itu anak perempuan."_

"_Yeah, lalu?" tanya gadis kecil itu tanpa minat, menggigit sebuah roti dengan taburan keju di permukaannya yang entah berasal darimana. Oh, mungkin dari tas berisi harta karunnya yang –ish, pink juga?_

"_Kau bisa saja di culik dan dijual keluar negeri," kata Sehun._

_Gadis kecil itu hanya diam, menikmati makanannya tanpa memperdulikan Sehun._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sehun lagi._

_Gadis kecil itu melipat plastik bekas rotinya, kemudian melemparkannya begitu saja ke jalanan. _

"_Hei, buanglah sampah pada tempatnya!" tegur Sehun, membuat gadis kecil tadi menoleh padanya. _

"_Kenapa kau cerewet sekali sih?" tanya gadis kecil itu, kemudian meneguk minuman dari botol pinknya dengan santai. "Aku sedang melakukan riset."_

"_Riset?" tanya Sehun, dan si gadis kecil mengangguk. "Aku mencari seekor kodok hijau yang tadi melintas beberapa meter di depanku. Dia melompat-lompat ke arah batu besar itu," –gadis kecil itu menunjuk ke sebuah batu di seberang jalan dengan telunjuknya– "tapi waktu aku tiba di sana, kodoknya sudah menghilang."_

"_Untuk apa kau memburu kodok itu?"_

"_Aku ingin membedahnya dan melihat detakan jantungnya secara langsung." _

_Sehun berjengit jijik. "Jorok!" komentarnya, tapi si gadis kecil malah tertawa._

_Sehun menggerak-gerakkan kakinya perlahan untuk mengendurkan rekatan plester yang menempel pada lututnya agar dia mudah berjalan nanti, sementara gadis kecil tadi menatapnya dari sisi kiri tanpa suara._

"_Aku belum pernah melihatmu di sini sebelumnya," kata Sehun tanpa menatap gadis itu. "Kau baru pindah ke sini ya?"_

_Gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Ya. Sejak dua hari yang lalu."_

"_Oh."_

"_Kau sudah lama tinggal di daerah ini?" gadis kecil itu balik bertanya._

"_Ya. Sejak lahir aku sudah tinggal di sini," jawab Sehun._

"_Oh," gadis kecil itu mengangguk-angguk. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita belum berkenalan."_

_Sehun menoleh pada gadis kecil itu. "Mengapa aku harus mengenalmu?" tanyanya._

"_Memangnya kenapa? Kita mungkin bisa berteman."_

_Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Namaku Oh Sehun. Kau?"_

_Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. "Han Yoo Ri," jawabnya. "Bulan ini usiaku sudah genap 13."_

_Sehun menatap gadis itu lama. "Kau sudah hampir 13?" tanyanya, dan si gadis kecil mengangguk. Sehun mendesah, "sepertinya aku harus memanggilmu Noona."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Aku baru 10 tahun."_

"_Oh."_

"…_.."_

"…_.."_

"_Sehunnie!"_

_Kedua bocah yang duduk di kursi panjang itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara teriakan dari seberang jalanan. Seorang remaja tinggi yang terlihat hampir menjelang dewasa terlihat berlari kecil menghampiri mereka, dan Sehun langsung berdiri ketika remaja pria itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya._

"_Hyung…"_

"_Aish, kau kemana saja? Ibu Suri sudah sangat rewel di rumah. Ayo pulang."_

_Sehun mengangguk dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Dia menatap si gadis kecil tadi dan tersenyum. "Noona, aku pulang dulu ya. Terima kasih untuk pertolonganmu dan juga plester pink ini," kata Sehun dengan wajah meringisnya, sambil menunjuk lututnya sendiri. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk dan tertawa kecil._

"_Terima kasih sudah membantu adikku." _

_Sehun mendongak menatap kakaknya yang sekarang tengah melemparkan senyuman pada gadis kecil penolongnya. Kakaknya itu menjulurkan tangan pada gadis kecil itu, dan Sehun hanya diam menatapnya. _

"_Aku Oh Seung Hwan, kakak kandung bocah nakal ini."_

_Senyum gadis kecil itu melebar hingga lesung pipinya yang dalam terlihat sangat jelas. Dia menyambut uluran tangan Seung Hwan dengan begitu ceria, dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya. _

"_Hai Seung Hwan Oppa! Namaku Han Yoo Ri. Senang mengenalmu!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MALE DEPOSE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**.**

**HunHan **

**.**

**Yaoi | Hurt & Comfort | Romance | Mature**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-HunHan Bubbletea Couple-**

**.**

Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain hari libur, ehm bukan, sebenarnya Luhan sengaja meliburkan dirinya sendiri, cuti. _Sweater_ rajutan merah ber-_list_ hijau baru saja membalut kulit tubuhnya yang masih lembab karena habis di guyur air. Bibirnya tersenyum ketika Sehun muncul dari balik pintu kamar, dan dia sambut pemuda pucat itu dengan pelukan.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" tanya Sehun, satu cubitan lembut dia hadiahkan pada hidung Luhan.

"Tentu saja berkencan," jawab Luhan. Kedua lengannya melingkar di sekitar leher Sehun, bergelayut manja di sana dan berakhir dengan hidung yang menempel pada lekukan leher si pemuda pucat, menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun dalam-dalam, sudah menjadi kebiasaan.

Sehun tersenyum simpul. Kedua telapak tangannya menempel pada punggung Luhan, menekannya hingga tubuh mereka saling merapat satu sama lain. Bibirnya mengarah pada pelipis Luhan, mengecupnya sekali. "Kencan seperti apa yang akan kita lakukan? Apa kau mau berjalan-jalan di sepanjang kebun bunga, kemudian kita bisa duduk di sebuah kursi panjang sambil berpegangan tangan dan menikmati langit biru sambil tersenyum satu sama lain, lalu kita akan akan saling menatap dan mengakhirinya dengan–"

"Hentikan," Luhan berjengit dan berdecak, "gagasanmu menjijikkan sekali, Oh Sehun," komentar Luhan. "Aku ini pria. Berkencan di sepanjang kebun bunga dan apapun yang kau katakan tadi membuatku mual. Apa kau juga berencana memetik sebuah bunga dan menyelipkannya ke telingaku?"

Sehun tertawa geli. "Kurasa kau akan terlihat cantik jika aku menyelipkan bunga di telingamu," jawab Sehun, mengedikkan bahu sekali, kemudian dia menghadiahkan satu cubitan pada pipi Luhan ketika pemuda cantik itu menatap jijik padanya. "Baiklah, maafkan aku. Lagipula aku tak mungkin melakukan hal konyol seperti itu."

Luhan mendengus dan melepaskan leher Sehun, mengarahkan tubuhnya pada cermin dan terdiam hingga beberapa lama. "Sehun, adakah yang aneh pada diriku?" tanyanya, membuat alis Sehun bertautan ketika mendengarnya. "Aku akan membeberkan satu rahasia. Ini sangat memalukan, tapi kurasa mengatakannya padamu tak akan menjadi masalah."

Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya, "dan apa rahasia itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Luhan membuang nafas. "Aku sama sekali belum pernah berkencan dengan siapapun. Kau adalah yang pertama untukku. Aku tak tahu apapun tentang kencan. Karena itu, jika aku mengacaukan kencan ini nanti, kuharap kau akan maklum."

Ucapan Luhan membuat Sehun terdiam. Entah mengapa pengakuan Luhan membuatnya agak merasa sedikit…berdebar? Perasaannya menjadi aneh, dan –ah, Sehun tak berani memikirkannya. Mengambil beberapa langkah kecil, Sehun mendekat, menyelipkan lengannya di antara pinggang Luhan, memeluk perut pemuda itu dari belakang.

"Mengapa kau tak berkencan? Aku tak percaya pada ucapanmu, kau tahu?" bisik Sehun disekitar sisian leher Luhan, yang cukup membuat Luhan merinding karenanya.

"Aku serius. Aku tak pernah mengencani siapapun. Kau benar-benar adalah yang pertama."

Perut Sehun mendadak terasa geli. Salah satu bagian di tubuhnya –otaknya mungkin– terasa begitu sejuk ketika dia mengetahui kenyataan yang satu ini. Dia adalah orang pertama yang berhasil menyentuh Luhan dengan begitu intim, dan dia adalah orang pertama yang pernah mencium Luhan. Rasanya itu seperti…

'_Ugh, tolong jangan berpikir terlalu jauh, Oh Sehun! Kau itu tak memiliki arti apa-apa untuknya'_ –suara otak Sehun mengingatkan.

"Hari ini kau tak akan pergi kemana-mana kan, Sehun?" Suara Luhan memecahkan pikiran Sehun.

Dengan senyuman terbaik yang dia miliki, Sehun mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku akan menemani kemanapun kau ingin pergi," katanya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Luhan.

Ya, tentu saja dia tak akan kemanapun selain menemani Luhan hari ini. Luhan adalah pria dewasa yang sangat sibuk. Waktu cuti yang hanya satu hari ini telah dia rencanakan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Sehun pikir Luhan telah terlalu capek bekerja dan ingin mengambil waktu untuk beristirahat, tapi ternyata pria itu malah merencanakan kencan pria dan pria yang memang belum pernah mereka lakukan. Dan disinilah mereka, mengobrol mengenai rencana kencan _gay_ yang sepertinya akan lumayan membuat pusing.

"Menonton pacuan kuda ke Seoul Race Park sepertinya seru," usul Luhan, tangannya telah mendarat di atas tangan Sehun yang memeluk perutnya, mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Tidak," kata Sehun sambil berjengit. "Kau pasti akan tergoda untuk mengikuti judi di tempat itu. Aku tak mau mengotori acara kencan kita dengan hal-hal seperti itu," tolak Sehun.

"Lalu apa? Kau lebih suka kalau kita berjalan-jalan di kebun bunga dan menyelipkan setangkai bunga ke telingaku?" protes Luhan. "Kalau itu, aku yang tidak mau!"

Sehun tertawa kecil, kemudian dia hanya diam, berpikir sambil menatap bayangan mereka melalui cermin. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Jamsil dan menonton pertandingan _baseball_?" usulnya.

Luhan memutar bola mata dengan bosan. "Aku akan pergi kesana jika kau berani menciumku di depan umum. Mungkin rekaman kita yang sedang berciuman akan ditampilkan di megatron Jamsil Stadium ketika _Kiss_ _Time_ dimulai," katanya dengan gigi yang saling merapat, kesal. "Apa kau tak punya ide yang lebih bagus lagi? Ck!"

Sehun membuang nafas dan ikut memutar bola matanya. Dagunya kembali terjatuh di bahu Luhan. Otaknya berputar, mencari tempat kencan apa yang paling cocok untuk sesama lelaki seperti mereka. Tapi sepertinya tak ada tempat kencan yang menarik.

"Aku lapar," kata Luhan. Dan entah karena refleks atau apa, tanpa Sehun sadari dia telah mengelus perut Luhan pelan-pelan, seolah tak tega melihat bagian apapun dari tubuh Luhan, merasa kesakitan. "Kita makan saja dulu, lalu kita pikirkan lagi akan kemana setelahnya,"lanjut Luhan, menoleh untuk menatap pria itu, namun langsung terkesiap saat hidung mereka bersentuhan. Dengan sedikit gugup, Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan berbalik hingga mereka berdiri berhadapan. Tatapan matanya mengarah kemana-mana, salah tingkah sendiri.

Sehun hanya diam hingga beberapa detik, tapi setelah melihat pipi Luhan yang merona, secara perlahan senyumnya melebar. "Apa kau menyukai hewan?" tanyanya pada Luhan. Kerutan di kening pria yang dia tatap membuatnya gemas. Entah mengapa Luhan terlihat begitu lucu sekarang. _Sweater_ merahnya yang tampak cerah membuat Luhan terlihat seperti anak-anak. Belum lagi rambut karamelnya dia biarkan jatuh sekarang, tidak ditata rapi seperti ketika dia akan pergi bekerja. Poninya menjuntai menutupi dahinya. Wajah Luhan jadi terlihat menggemaskan dalam pandangan Sehun.

"Tergantung hewannya," jawab Luhan. Tangannya yang sejak tadi –berlagak–sibuk merapikan _sweater_ rajutannya terhenti saat satu pikiran melintas di kepalanya. Dia menatap Sehun dengan kedua alis yang terangkat, "kau…tidak berencana mengajakku ke Kebun Binatang kan, Sehun?" tanyanya curiga, lalu meringis ketika dia memikirkan jika mereka berdua akan menghabiskan hari yang sangat berharga ini untuk pergi ke tempat bau itu. Ah, Luhan jadi mual sendiri saat membayangkannya.

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Sehun diiringi tawa yang pecah. "Ayo kita pergi makan, dan kau bisa bermain dengan hewan yang lucu-lucu di tempat makan ini."

"T–tunggu Sehun! Kita mau kemana?" tanya Luhan setengah memekik, tersandung kecil ketika Sehun menariknya. "Aku tak menyukai semua jenis hewan, aku hanya suka pada–"

"Bagaimana kalau anjing?" tanya Sehun, langkahnya berhenti tiba-tiba dan dia menatap Luhan dalam-dalam. "Kau suka anjing kan, Luhan?"

Luhan terdiam. Untuk sekejap saja, senyumnya telah mengembang. "Apa anjingnya lucu-lucu?" tanyanya bersemangat.

Sehun tersenyum simpul. Satu usapan lembut dia arahkan ke kepala Luhan, membuat pipi Luhan memanas karenanya.

"Ya, anjing-anjingnya sangat lucu, kau pasti menyukainya."

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Luhan menganggukkan kepala. Dia merasakan jari-jari tangan Sehun mengunci erat jemarinya hingga udara dingin tak begitu terasa lagi. Enam langkah pertama untuk mereka berjalan beriringan, namun setelahnya tangan Sehun melepaskan jarinya, berpindah ke pinggangnya dan mereka melangkah bersama seperti itu, saling memeluk pinggang satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Male Depose-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun tak tahu jika Luhan bisa terlihat kekanakan seperti ini. Pandangannya tak bisa beralih lagi sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Dia hanya duduk diam, menikmati tehnya sambil melihat Luhan yang sejak tadi sibuk bermain dengan anjing-anjing lucu yang berkeliaran di dalam Bau House Café ini. Sesekali Sehun tertawa jika melihat Luhan bicara pada anjing-anjing itu.

'_Lucu sekali'_ –pikirnya.

Getaran ponsel yang terselip di sakunya membuat perhatian Sehun teralihkan. Sedikit kesal karena merasa agak terganggu, Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya sendiri dari dalam saku jaketnya sambil mengumpat tanpa suara. Tapi nama Han Yoo Ri pada layar ponsel itu membuatnya tertegun. Sehun terdiam hingga beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo…Yoori _Noona_, ada apa?"

'_Sehun, bisakah kau pulang?'_

Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan. Pria cantik itu menggendong satu anjing berukuran sedang sambil mengelusi bulunya. Luhan menatapnya dari kejauhan sambil tersenyum, membuat Sehun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak membalasnya juga dengan senyuman.

"Ada apa _Noona_? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Sehun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Luhan.

'_Sesuatu hal yang penting ingin kukatakan padamu, Sehun...bisakah kau pulang sekarang?'_

Sehun terdiam hingga beberapa detik. "Apa sangat penting?" tanyanya, kali ini tak lagi menatap Luhan.

'_Ya…penting sekali Sehun…bisakah kau datang?'_

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Sekali lagi, dia menatap Luhan. Pria itu sedang berjongkok sambil memberikan _snack_ pada beberapa anjing yang mengerumuninya. Wajah Luhan yang tampak sangat senang membuat kerutan di kening Sehun menjadi semakin dalam, berpikir.

'_Sehunnie? Kau akan datang kan?'_

Suara Yoori di seberang sana memecahkan pikiran Sehun. Dia masih tetap diam hingga beberapa detik, lalu–

"Maaf _Noona_…sepertinya aku tak bisa menemuimu sekarang. Aku telah berjanji pada seseorang yang sangat penting untuk menemani kemanapun dia pergi hari ini. Jadi –ehm, maaf, aku tidak bisa…Aku tak ingin membuatnya kecewa…"

Tak terdengar suara apapun dari seberang sana. Sehun menunggu hingga beberapa detik yang panjang, namun Yoori tetap tak bersuara.

"Aku akan menutup teleponnya," kata Sehun. Sedikit perasaan tak enak menyelimutinya, namun Sehun tak ingin mengubah keputusannya. Dia telah berjanji untuk menyenangkan Luhan hari ini. Membayangkan raut kecewa Luhan membuatnya tak mampu berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Tidak. Dia tak ingin melihat wajah Luhan yang seperti itu. "Aku akan menemuimu besok. Jaga dirimu _Noona_…" kata Sehun, dan pada akhirnya dia benar-benar memutus sambungan teleponnya meskipun Yoori belum menjawab dari seberang sana, lalu dia kembali menyimpan ponsel itu ke dalam sakunya lagi.

Setelah mengambil beberapa tarikan nafas, Sehun bangkit dari kursinya. Dengan langkah lambat, dia hampiri Luhan. Pemuda itu masih mengoceh tak menentu pada anjing-anjing dengan bermacam ukuran di depannya, sambil menyodorkan _snack_ ke mulut anjing-anjing itu sesekali.

"Kalian harus banyak-banyak makan, oke? Ayo makan, aku akan menyuapi kalian dengan senang hati. Ya Tuhan, kalian ini lucu-lucu sekali…"

Sehun tertawa kecil saat mendengar ocehan Luhan. Dia berjongkok di samping pemuda itu, mengelus kepala Luhan satu kali dan tersenyum. "Kau juga harus makan, Luhan. Bukankah tadi kau bilang kalau kau lapar?"

Luhan meringis. "Ah, ya. Maaf…anjing-anjing lucu ini membuatku lupa pada segalanya."

Sehun menyipitkan mata, lalu dengan sedikit memaksa dia menarik lengan Luhan, membuat Luhan mau tak mau ikut berdiri. Mereka melangkah bersama ke meja yang telah terisi penuh oleh makanan pesanan Sehun. Luhan menarik salah satu piring yang berisi mie di dalamnya, namun ketika seekor anjing berbulu cokelat menghampiri dan duduk di bawah kakinya, perhatiannya jadi teralihkan pada anjing itu.

"Hai! Baru kutinggal sebentar saja, kau sudah merindukanku…" kata Luhan sambil mengelus kepala anjing itu.

Sehun menatap 'mereka' tanpa suara, hanya terdiam dengan tatapan bodoh ketika dia melihat Luhan tertawa-tawa saat anjing itu mulai bertingkah jahil dengan menggigiti sepatu Luhan, yang entah mengapa membuat pemuda cantik itu tertawa geli karenanya. Baru kali ini Sehun melihat Luhan tertawa seperti itu. Wajah Luhan membuatnya terpana. Dan entah mengapa jantungnya menjadi tak karuan saat melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba, membuat Sehun terkesiap dari keterpanaannya yang aneh.

Sehun berdehem, salah tingkah. Sebelah tangannya menyusuri tengkuknya sendiri, lalu dia menunjuk pada mie yang terletak di hadapan Luhan. "Makanlah…jangan bermain terus…" katanya, sengaja mengalihkan tatapannya pada cairan teh di dalam gelas yang dia pegang.

'_Ugh…jantungku…'_ –keluh Sehun di dalam hati. Dia menekan dadanya sendiri yang entah mengapa untuk kesekian kalinya, selalu berdebar aneh._ 'Apa ini?' _–tanyanya dalam pikiran.

"Sehun…kau baik-baik saja?"

Sentuhan pada pipinya membuat Sehun terkesiap. Tatapannya teralihkan pada iris cokelat milik Luhan, melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri yang terperangkap di dalamnya. Dan sekeras apapun dia berpikir sekaligus mencari tahu tentang alasan mengapa dia begitu menyukai wajah Luhan akhir-akhir ini, hasilnya akan selalu sama. Dia tetap tak tahu jawabannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Male Depose-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan terkekeh ketika melihat ringisan di wajah Sehun. Sudah malam, hampir jam sembilan. Setelah seharian bermain di Bau House, Sehun mengajak Luhan berkeliling ke tempat-tempat sederhana yang tak pernah Luhan kunjungi sebelumnya. Udara telah begitu dingin. Gigi Luhan bahkan sudah bergemeletuk sejak sore tadi, tapi dia bersikeras menolak untuk pulang meskipun Sehun telah membujuknya berkali-kali. Pria cantik itu malah memaksa Sehun mengunjungi tempat yang 'menurutnya' bisa membuat tubuh mereka berdua menjadi panas, dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di dalam sebuah diskotik yang penuh dengan manusia-manusia berpakaian mini.

"Jangan minum lagi."

Sehun menarik gelas berisi alkohol berkadar tinggi yang berada di dalam genggaman Luhan, namun pria itu menahannya dan malah menghabiskannya dalam sekali tegukan. Membuang nafas berat adalah satu-satunya hal yang dilakukan oleh Sehun ketika dia melihat Luhan memijit pelipisnya sendiri. Sepertinya Luhan mulai mabuk.

"Ayo pulang Lu…"

"Sebentar lagi, Sehun."

"Kau sudah mabuk. Ayo pulang…" bujuk Sehun lagi, dan kali ini memaksa Luhan untuk berdiri. Dengan susah payah Sehun menyeret Luhan keluar dari tempat berisik itu, mencengkram pinggang Luhan lebih erat sampai akhirnya mereka berhasil mencapai mobil Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun tertegun dalam ketika melihat wajah damai pemuda yang tertidur di sampingnya. Kepala Luhan terkulai jatuh ke kaca jendela mobil, membuat Sehun menjadi tak tega melihatnya. Dengan hati-hati dia selipkan telapak tangannya ke tengkuk pemuda itu, membiarkan kepala Luhan terjatuh ke bahunya. Nafas hangat yang keluar dari hidung Luhan menggelitik kulitnya, membuat kening pemuda pucat itu berkerut dalam. Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdebam aneh, dan Sehun tak mengerti mengapa dia selalu seperti itu akhir-akhir ini.

"Luhan…"

Sehun menepuk pipi Luhan pelan-pelan, berusaha membangunkan pria yang sudah tertidur itu, tapi Luhan hanya menggumam satu kali. Kepala pemuda itu menggusak leher Sehun, hingga aroma rambutnya yang harum terhirup oleh hidung Sehun.

"Lu, ayo bangun…kita sudah sampai. Kau akan tidur dengan lebih nyaman di ranjangmu sendiri…" bisik Sehun, kembali menepuk lembut pipi pemuda itu, tapi Luhan lagi-lagi menggusakkan kepala di sekitar dadanya, mencari posisi nyaman yang akan membuatnya tidur lebih lelap. Tepukan Sehun berubah menjadi belaian lembut secara perlahan. Kekehan kecil terlepas dari bibirnya, dan Sehun tak melakukan apapun lagi selain hanya terus menerus, lagi dan lagi untuk memberikan sentuhan sayang yang akan membuat Luhan merasa nyaman.

"Baiklah, apa boleh buat. Tidurlah sepuasmu, dan biarkan Oh Sehun yang malang ini bersusah payah menggendongmu sampai ke kamar," kata Sehun setengah berbisik, lalu terkekeh kecil setelah mengatakannya. Kepalanya mendongak dan menatap gedung Apartemen yang menjulang di depan sana. Ah, memikirkan tentang menggendong Luhan sampai ke atas membuat Sehun meringis lelah bahkan ketika dia hanya membayangkannya saja.

"Lantai 22. Ya, bagus sekali Luhan," keluhnya. "Apa boleh buat. _Fighting_ Sehun!" katanya, menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Male Depose-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah menjelang akhir Oktober, udara musim gugur semakin menggila. Dinginnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dengan mata terpejam, Luhan menggeser tubuhnya semakin dekat, meringkuk semakin rapat di dalam pelukan Sehun. Wajahnya dia tenggelamkan di lekukan leher Sehun, hingga aroma maskulin dari pria pucat itu menusuk hidungnya semakin dalam, membuai syarafnya dan membujuknya untuk kembali memasuki alam mimpi. Tapi sayangnya dia benar-benar sudah terbangun meskipun matanya masih terpejam rapat.

Dalam kesadaran penuh –meskipun memejamkan mata–, dia merasakan jemari Sehun membelai lembut bagian belakang kepalanya. Selimut tebal yang tadinya sudah turun sampai ke pinggang, perlahan naik dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga batas leher. Senyumnya tak bisa tak mengembang ketika Sehun memeluk tubuhnya semakin erat. Jantungnya terasa sesak akibat terlalu kencang berdetak di dalam sana. Sentuhan jemari Sehun turun dari kepalanya, lalu dia merasakan punggungnya yang tertutup selimut dibelai lembut oleh pria itu. Beberapa usapan membuatnya semakin lama semakin tak mampu menahan geli-geli yang menggelitik perutnya, dan –oh _shit_, dia ereksi sekarang.

"Nghhh…Sehun, hentikan."

Sehun merenggangkan pelukannya, menatap jam di atas nakas yang telah menunjukkan angka 12 lewat tengah malam. Dia memang belum tertidur sejak tadi. Sesuatu menahannya untuk tidur, dan lagi-lagi alasannya adalah wajah pemuda yang dia peluk. Entah mengapa dia begitu menikmati wajah tertidur Luhan sejak tadi, sampai-sampai dia tak sadar jika malam telah begitu larut. Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya dari jam itu, merunduk, dan menatap ke bawah dengan kening yang berkerut. "Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya.

"Mm…" Luhan hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman. Dia menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher Sehun dan membuka matanya dengan perlahan hingga tatapan mereka bertemu. Wajah Sehun yang tampak bingung membuat Luhan tertawa kecil. "Jangan begitu…" katanya, yang membuat kening Sehun berkerut semakin dalam.

"Apanya?" tanya Sehun.

"Jangan mengelusku sembarangan seperti itu."

Kerutan di kening Sehun menghilang, berubah menjadi raut tak enak, merasa bersalah, dan entah apa lagi. "Oh, maaf karena telah sembarangan menyentuhmu–" katanya, kemudian menarik tangan dan juga menarik dirinya untuk memberikan jarak dengan Luhan, "–aku benar-benar tak bermaksud mengganggu tidurmu dan menyentuh tubuhmu secara sembarangan seperti itu," lanjutnya sambil beringsut menjauh, tapi Luhan menahannya dengan cepat dan kembali memeluknya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, kau –astaga Sehun, jangan salah paham. Hanya saja–" Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun, "–sentuhanmu membuatku ereksi,"akunya malu, dan Sehun meringis tanpa setahu Luhan. Wajah Sehun terasa panas, merasa malu juga, entah mengapa.

"….."

"….."

"Dingin…" rengek Luhan, mencoba menarik perhatian Sehun. Pria itu memang tak memeluknya lagi sekarang, dan hingga beberapa detik Luhan menunggu, Sehun tak kunjung memeluknya juga. Luhan menarik kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan wajah cemberutnya. "Sehun…aku kedinginan…" Luhan merengek lagi.

Sehun menatap Luhan dan tetap diam. Memang dingin. Meskipun ragu, Sehun bergerak, mengulurkan tangannya lagi ke punggung Luhan dan menarik tubuh pemuda itu, memeluknya kembali. Rambut Luhan menggelitik bagian bawah dagunya, terasa lembut dan juga harum. Helaan nafas Luhan yang hangat menerpa-nerpa kulitnya meskipun tak terlalu terasa karena terhalang oleh kaus hitam berlengan panjang yang dia pakai.

Beberapa detik terasa amat menyiksa bagi Sehun, karena pengakuan Luhan tadi membuatnya menjadi kikuk dan tak tahu harus bagaimana, bingung untuk menentukan hal apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan. Sehun jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang apa yang dipikirkan oleh Luhan sekarang. Apakah Luhan masih –ehm menegang di bawah sana? Ugh, Sehun jadi penasaran. Satu detik, dua detik, dan beberapa detik selanjutnya mereka tetap diam. Dan Sehun masih saja tetap bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang 'hal itu'. Kepalanya jadi pusing secara mendadak hanya karena memikirkannya. Sementara itu, Luhan tak lagi bergerak di dalam pelukannya. Sudah tertidur lagikah?

Meskipun awalnya ragu, tapi Sehun memberanikan diri untuk mengelus kepala Luhan 'kembali'. Beberapa usapan, dan gerakan tangannya kembali menjalar ke bawah, menyusuri tengkuk Luhan dan punggung pria itu, memberikan kasih sayangnya, 'seperti biasanya'. Tanpa Sehun tahu, Luhan telah menahan nafasnya sejak tadi. Tubuh mungil itu menggigil, merinding karena seluruh tubuhnya terasa geli oleh sentuhan jemari Sehun, dan udara dingin membuat intensitasnya semakin lama menjadi semakin bertambah. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat untuk menahan diri, namun belaian tangan Sehun membuatnya gila.

"Nghh…"

Erangan Luhan membuat Sehun terkesiap dan menyadari situasinya, karena itu dia menarik tangannya untuk tidak menyentuh Luhan lagi. Dia baru saja berencana menjauh, namun terlambat. Tiba-tiba saja Luhan bergerak, mendorong bahunya hingga tubuhnya telentang dan pemuda mungil itu naik ke atas tubuhnya, hingga Sehun dapat merasakannya dengan sangat jelas. Ya, Luhan sedang ereksi. Dan parah. Dia dapat merasakan betapa kerasnya 'benda itu' hingga perutnya terasa seperti ditusuk oleh sesuatu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menyentuhku Oh Sehun," desis Luhan. "Jangan salahkan aku jika aku tak bisa menahan diriku lagi. Ini. Semua. Salahmu."

Luhan berbicara sambil merapatkan giginya, agak merasa geram karena gagal mengendalikan gairah seksualnya sendiri. Salahkan Sehun yang tak mau mendengarkan ucapannya. Ya, memang Sehun yang salah. Dirinya tak pernah salah. Dia akan selalu menjadi yang pertama mengendalikan keadaan, bukan Sehun. Dengan memikirkan hal itu, Luhan menyeringai puas. Dia akan selalu menjadi pihak yang paling benar. Dia akan selalu menang, bagus bukan?

Sehun tak mengatakan apapun. Wajahnya terlihat agak panik, namun bibirnya tetap terkatup rapat. Kedua pergelangan tangan Luhan dicengkramnya kuat-kuat, membuat seringaian Luhan semakin melebar karenanya. "Kenapa? Kau takut aku memperkosamu?"

Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, "k–kau sudah berjanji jika tak akan ada seks dalam hubungan ini," katanya mengingatkan.

Luhan mendengus. "Kau menolakku?" katanya dengan nada yang kentara sekali jika tengah tersinggung.

"Bukan begitu Luhan, hanya saja–"

"Kau menolakku! Tak usah berusaha menjelaskan apapun," kata Luhan sedikit membentak. "Aku masih ingat dengan perjanjian itu," Luhan membuang wajahnya ke samping, "jadi tak usah cemas. Aku –ingat."

Luhan mulai bergerak, bermaksud menyingkir dari tubuh Sehun, namun cengkraman tangan Sehun menahan gerakannya. "Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?" tanyanya ketus, tapi Sehun hanya diam. Luhan menunggu hingga beberapa detik, namun Sehun masih memegangi kedua pergelangan tangannya seolah takut jika dirinya akan berbuat macam-macam jika dia dilepaskan.

Luhan mendesis geram. "Lepaskan tanganku, Oh Sehun! Aku tak akan melakukan apapun padamu, jadi cepat lepaskan tanganku, atau–"

Jantung Luhan berdenyut sampai terasa nyeri. Gerakan Sehun terlalu cepat. Luhan bahkan tak mengerti bagaimana bisa tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja telah terhimpit oleh tubuh pria pucat itu. Mata sipit itu menatapnya lembut, namun nafas pemuda pucat itu terengah-engah.

"Maaf…"

Luhan tertegun. _Maaf? Mengapa Sehun meminta maaf padanya?_

"Maafkan aku…aku tak bermaksud membuatmu marah…"

_Oh, begitu. _

Luhan membuang nafasnya, kemudian memalingkan wajah, tak ingin menatap Sehun. Bukan karena marah, tapi wajah Sehun membuatnya gila, hanya itu.

"Aku tidak marah. Tak apa…Lagipula, aku memang telah berjanji untuk tak menyentuhmu terlalu jauh." Luhan menarik nafas satu kali, dan menggigit bibir.

"Kau membentakku, kau marah," kata Sehun, merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku, Luhan…"

Luhan memejamkan matanya, berusaha bersabar. "Aku tak marah, jadi cepat menyingkir dari tubuhku."

Sehun meringis. Perasaan bersalah itu semakin lebar, menghantuinya. Dia tak bermaksud menolak Luhan, sungguh. Hanya saja, ada 'sesuatu' yang membuatnya merasa khawatir. Dan soal perjanjian itu, sejak awal memang –baiklah, lupakan dulu tentang perjanjian itu. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah meminta maaf pada Luhan, karena entah mengapa, Sehun tak ingin Luhan marah padanya. Dia tak ingin pemuda itu merasa kecewa, atau apapun lagi yang sejenis dengan perasaan itu. Dia telah berjanji untuk menyenangkan Luhan hari ini, dan besok, dan besok-besoknya lagi. Tapi sepertinya dia telah mengacaukan semuanya.

"Jangan marah…"

Luhan mendesah lelah. Kali ini dia menatap Sehun secara langsung dan memaksakan senyumannya. "Aku tak marah sayang…jadi bisakah kau menyingkir?" katanya lembut. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya, lalu dia belai rahang Sehun, meraba lembut di sekitar pipi dan berakhir di bibir tipis Sehun, bagian tubuh yang paling dia sukai. "Aku butuh pergi ke kamar mandi. Aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Kau mengerti kan?" katanya, sengaja menunjukkan raut wajah tersiksanya pada Sehun.

Sehun tak bergeming, hanya diam membatu sambil menatap wajah Luhan yang sekarang tengah menggigiti bibirnya sendiri karena 'sesuatu yang dibawah sana' sepertinya telah begitu sesak dan menyakitkan. Sehun tak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Yang dia tahu, wajah Luhan terlihat begitu cantik, pipinya merona, dan tetesan peluh di sekitar kening serta pelipisnya terlihat begitu menggoda.

'_Ugh, lagi-lagi. Sebenarnya perasaan apa ini?'_ –pikir Sehun, mulai frustasi.

"Ugh, Sehun…menyingkirlah, cepat…" Luhan memohon. Bintik keringat muncul semakin banyak di keningnya, meskipun udara sebenarnya sangat dingin.

Sehun menyerah dan tak mau memikirkan apapun lagi selain hanya mengikuti keinginannya untuk menyenangkan Luhan, tak ingin membuat pemuda itu kecewa. Lagipula entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa amat gerah sekarang. Darahnya bergejolak, mengalirkan rasa panas membakar yang berkumpul di sekitar pusarnya, lalu rasa panasnya menjalar ke bawah. Entah mengapa dia juga mengalami ereksi hanya dengan melihat paras cantik pemuda yang dia tindih. Dengan penuh kesadaran, dia tahan bahu Luhan, kemudian dia memberikan satu kecupan sayang pada kening pria cantik yang masih terjebak di bawah himpitan tubuhnya itu.

"Aku–" Sehun menelan ludah, "–akan melakukan apapun untukmu."

Luhan terdiam. Dia tak mengatakan apapun, hanya menatap Sehun dalam-dalam. "Aku tak akan memaksamu Oh Sehun. Jadi menyingkirlah sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya dengan ragu-ragu, kemudian dia menggeleng. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, bukan karena terpaksa. Aku –tak suka membuatmu kecewa..."

Luhan terdiam, membeku. Wajah Sehun yang semakin lama semakin dekat membuat jantungnya berpacu kencang. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" bisik Sehun di depan bibir Luhan. Luhan tak menjawab. Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan lagi selain hanya memejamkan mata ketika bibir Sehun menyentuh bibirnya, menempel lembut, dan semakin lama menekan semakin dalam. Dia bawa tangannya bergerak dan dia peluk leher Sehun erat-erat, membelai tengkuk pemuda itu hingga dia dapat merasakan tubuh Sehun bergetar di atas tubuhnya.

Sementara Sehun, secara diam-diam telah menyentuh dadanya sendiri, menekannya agak kuat untuk mengurangi rasa sesak yang menyerang jantungnya. Keningnya berkerut dalam ketika dia merasakan lagi debar-debar aneh itu. Getaran asing yang terasa amat menyiksa dan membuat otaknya menjadi tumpul. Dia baru menyadari jika dadanya terasa begitu nyeri –bukan nyeri yang menyakitkan, namun sebaliknya, menggelitik dan juga menyenangkan– jika dia berinteraksi seintim ini dengan Luhan. Udara yang teramat dingin menekan syarafnya hingga dia tak mampu berpikir lebih logis lagi. Dia tak mampu memikirkan apapun. Dia hanya tahu jika saat ini Luhan terlihat begitu menggairahkan meskipun dia yakin jika dirinya masih pria normal.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Sehun dengan nafas yang telah memberat. Bibirnya bergerak lembut mengecupi dagu Luhan, menyusuri leher, dan dia biarkan Luhan meremas-remas rambutnya hingga berantakan. "Aku belum pernah melakukan sampai sejauh ini dengan siapapun, terutama dengan sesama pria."

"Katakan," Luhan mendesah halus, "apa yang ingin kau tawarkan padaku Oh Seh–ugh…ya Tuhan…" Luhan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat dan meremas rambut Sehun lebih kencang. Lidah Sehun membelai kulit leher hingga naik ke dagunya, menghantarkan lebih dan lebih banyak lagi hawa panas ke tubuhnya. Bibirnya kembali dilumat lembut oleh Sehun dan Luhan tak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi karena otaknya tertutup sempurna oleh kabut nafsu.

Mata mereka kembali saling terkunci satu sama lain ketika Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Dengan nafas yang terengah, Luhan tersenyum. Jemarinya mengelus tengkuk Sehun, dan untuk beberapa detik dia menahan kepalanya di udara, hanya untuk mengecupi wajah Sehun hingga berkali-kali, dan dia mengakhirinya dengan menarik kepala Sehun hingga wajah pemuda itu tersembunyi di lehernya.

"Bisakah kita melakukannya?" bisik Luhan dengan nafas yang telah terputus-putus. Bibir Sehun yang mengecupi sisi lehernya membuat Luhan berjengit, dan pemuda pucat itu melanjutkan dengan mengendusi telinganya dan menjilat beberapa kali, memainkan anting yang dia pakai dengan lidah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" bisik Sehun. Suaranya serak, dan agak bergetar. "Aku harus melakukan apa untukmu, hmm?"

Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, lalu dia tarik wajah Sehun hingga mereka kembali bertatapan. "Seks–" bisik Luhan tepat di depan bibir Sehun, "–bisakah kita melakukannya?" katanya, meraih bibir tipis itu untuk dia lumat hingga beberapa detik.

"Hhhh…" Desahan basah terlepas dari bibir Sehun saat jemari Luhan menyentuh kulit perutnya. Satu sesapan lembut yang diberikan Luhan pada kulit lehernya membuat darah Sehun semakin bergejolak panas, penuh gairah.

"Ayo bercinta sayang…" bisik Luhan ditelinga Sehun. "Aku –akan membiarkan kau memasukiku dengan senang hati."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bibir tipis itu sedikit terbuka dengan gigi-gigi yang menggigiti kuku jari sejak tadi. Mata bulatnya menyiratkan pancaran ketakutan, mengarah lurus pada sesosok tubuh pria yang menggunakan jaket lusuh berwarna abu-abu, celana jeans belel serta cap hitam-biru beberapa meter di depan pintu rumah. Dengan getaran pada jemari tangan, dia meraih ponselnya sendiri, mendial nomor ponsel seseorang._

"_Sehun, bisakah kau pulang?" tanyanya setelah panggilannya dijawab oleh seseorang yang berada di seberang sana._

'_Ada apa Noona? Apa ada masalah?' _

_Keringat dingin jatuh ke pilipis, dan dengan gemetar, Yoori menyekanya. "Sesuatu hal yang penting ingin kukatakan padamu, Sehun...bisakah kau pulang sekarang?" tanyanya. Jantungnya semakin tak karuan ketika sosok asing itu mendekat ke pintu rumah, dan Yoori semakin gemetaran seiring detik yang terus bergulir._

'_Apa sangat penting?' tanya Sehun dari seberang._

_Yoori membelalak. Pria itu telah berdiri tepat di depan pintu, dan tak ada siapapun saat ini. Hanya dirinya sendiri, sendirian. "Ya…penting sekali Sehun…bisakah kau datang?"_

_Pria itu mengetuk pintu, dan Yoori beringsut mundur dari depan pintu. "Sehunnie? Kau akan datang kan?" tanyanya panik. Beberapa detik yang hening membuat Yoori semakin ketakutan. Dia yakin Sehun pasti akan datang. Pria itu pasti akan pulang sebentar lagi, tapi–_

"_Maaf Noona…sepertinya aku tak bisa menemuimu sekarang. Aku telah berjanji pada seseorang yang sangat penting untuk menemani kemanapun dia pergi hari ini. Jadi –ehm, maaf, aku tidak bisa…Aku tak ingin membuatnya kecewa…" _

_Yoori tak lagi menjawab. Pria asing itu menggedor pintu dengan brutal, membuat getaran di tubuhnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ponsel masih menempel di telinganya, dan dia masih dapat mendengar suara Sehun yang tengah mengatakan akan memutus sambungan telepon. Lalu sekejap kemudian suara Sehun lenyap, digantikan oleh bunyi panjang yang menandakan jika sambungan ponsel mereka benar-benar telah terputus._

_Pintu menjeblak terbuka. Pria asing itu muncul di balik pintu. Yoori gemetaran hebat, dan bersiap-siap untuk lari, namun kakinya seolah terpaku pada lantai secara mendadak. Nafasnya terputus-putus oleh rasa takut yang begitu besar, hingga akhirnya benar-benar tertahan ketika pria asing itu melepaskan cap biru-hitamnya._

"_Akhirnya aku menemukanmu setelah sekian lama–" kata pria itu, dengan tatapan tajam lurus yang mengarah tepat pada wajah Yoori. Namun tatapannya cepat beralih menuju perut Yoori yang membuncit. _

"–_Han Yoo Ri sayang…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued–**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Halo-halo-halo…lamakah apdetnya? XDDDD. Ini tadinya udah keketik hampir 9k, tapi tak bagi 2 *plakk* Abisnya aku takut yang baca bosen dan mual karena kebanyakan word, ehehe…Kris nggak nongol, Chapter ini khusus fluff(?) HunHan…konflik mungkin mulai ada di chapter depan, XD.

Oh ya, soal yang kemaren nanya kenapa aku menyebut Yoori dengan 'gadis' di dalam narasi sementara dia jelas-jelas sedang hamil, sebelumnya aku udah pernah bilang loh ya kalo aku sedang mencari info dari berbagai sumber, jadi untuk sementara biarkan dulu kayak gitu. Aku ngerti kok kalo gadis itu memiliki definisi yang lebih mengarah kepada virginitas, seharusnya memang lebih pantas diberikan pada perempuan-peempuan yang masih perawan, dan yang belum menikah. Tapi kalian ngerasa nggak sih kalo dalam keseharian makna kata-kata sejenis ini semakin lama menjadi semakin samar?

Di dalam keseharian kalian gimana? Anak-anak perempuan yang rata-rata masih belia, tetap akan dipanggil 'gadis belia' meskipun remaja itu pada kenyataannya sudah tidak virgin. Dan lagi, pernah gak baca berita tentang gadis-gadis dibawah umur yang diperkosa hingga akhirnya hamil, dan di dalam artikel berita itu, bunyinya akan tetap seperti ini :

'Gadis berusia 13 tahun ini hamil karena diperkosa oleh Ayah kandungnya sendiri, dan juga bla bla bla…'

Atau,

'Seorang gadis berusia 15 tahun, bunuh diri ketika mengetahui bahwa ia telah hamil dan bla bla bla…'

Menurut kalian kenapa mereka masih disebut gadis di dalam artikel? Padahal kan jelas2 sudah hamil? Apa karena umurnya yang masih belia? Kalau begitu definisi gadis yang ada di dalam KBBI dan Wikipedia nggak bisa kita jadikan acuan dong, ya nggak?

Aku juga udah mencari tahu sampai membaca FF-FF dari para Author populer yang suka dengan FF marriage life, dan beberapa dari mereka sudah berhasil menerbitkan novel. Nah, di FF mereka juga aku menemukan hal yang 'sama'. Pairing yang digunakan adalah pairing yang telah menikah di dalam cerita yang dibuat, bahkan sudah dikiaskan di dalam plot jika mereka telah berkali-kali melakukan seks. Tapi di dalam narasi, tokoh si wanitanya tetap dituliskan dengan 'gadis itu, bla bla bla'.

Buat yang kira-kira merasa aneh dan bingung dengan penggunaan kata 'gadis' ini di dalam narasi saya, boleh kok ngasih masukan, tapi saya maunya kalian menyertakan ulasan jelas dan dilengkapi dengan sumber yang jelas pula darimana kalian mendapatkan infonya, soalnya saya juga masih gamang soal yang satu ini. Ya sudah, pokoknya saya minta maaf dengan segala keanehan di dalam FF ini yang membuat kalian jadi nggak nyaman bacanya…saya tunggu masukannya ya…ehehe…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks!**

**.**

0312Lulu EXOtics | Brida Wu | Eclaire Oh | Lieya EL | ChickenKID | Irna lee 96 | sehyun14 | v3phoenix | Ani Nurifah Eonnie | Younlaycious88 | junia angel 58 | orinz sevenfoldism | Hyunodult25 | Guest1 | hundeerwear | Guest2 | guardian's feel | princedeer evil | doxygen | Guest3 | CaghiLu | Guest4 | alyaexostans | hwa794 | tyasearu25 | puputri | rkh895 | falling hardly | nanachan 1447342 | Ichaaan | dhea coerulea middleton | crimsonRED96 | PandaYehet88 | ShinJiWoo920202 | AmbarAmbarwaty | xilian94 | sparklingCHAN | Nearo O' Nealy | yemia kim 5 | Guest5 | hea | bapexo | kyoonel0472 | ziwel | inayasalsa | ferina refina | faridaanggra | aldifirdaus63 | Vean Hwang | RusaLiar | karina | KikyKikuk | Meriska Xi | levy c fiverz | kori koriA | panggilsajaesef | Albino's Deer | kaihunhan | FriederichOfficial | chikasiki taryy 9 | novitawahyuu | HUNsayHAN | himekaruLi | LoveHyunFamily | rtf69 | NaturalCandy1994 | Seluluff | Jong Ahn | lolamoet | Guest6 | putri wijarnako | angel lee | A Y P | Aindyxie | Guest7 | adella398 | hunhanhard shipper | hyemi kim | kim ryeosa wardhani | chenma | tiffanychoi 23byun | kyuminring | selukr | CY Destiny | rizkyamel63 | twentytwelvelovr | RZHH 261220 II | raul sungso12 | dhea marzyanda1 | ohrere | winter par chanChan | eviloshhd | misharutherford | aldiz ksh | Leona838 | farfaridah16 | WulanLulu | fitry sukma 39 | ahnjinhee2 | SFA30 | KaiSooLovers | ohmydeer | faul | syakilashine | hun12han20selu | Re-Panda68 | psychothor | hunhankid | snowy07 | Luluge | nisaramaidah28 | ifi sehuna 3 | rappergadungan | Alice Oh | chie atsuko

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
